Co należy zrobić po upadku? To, co robią dzieci: podnieść się
by Sophie Starlight
Summary: Alternatywna historia po zakończeniu Księgi Czwartej.
1. Chapter 1

Mako przeskakiwał po pięć stopni naraz, by jak najszybciej dotrzeć do mieszkania brata. Dosłownie kilka minut wcześniej otrzymał informację, że Bolin wzywa go do siebie, bo nie był on pewny, czy da radę zachować przytomność umysłu w _takiej_ sytuacji. Z racji zbliżających się godzin szczytu Mako zdecydował, że poleci na miejsce. Nie był to jego pierwszy raz korzystania z tej metody przemieszczania się, wręcz przeciwnie, bardzo lubił ją i wielokrotnie czerpał z niej przyjemność. Unoszenie się na ciepłym powietrzu pozwalało mu oderwać się od rzeczywistości.

Po zakończeniu walk z Kuvirą, Bolin nie zwlekał długo z oświadczeniem się Opal. Poprosił ją o rękę dokładnie cztery lata od dnia ich pierwszego spotkania, a dziewczyna z radością zgodziła się na zostanie jego żoną. Zgodnie z tradycją Królestwa Ziemi okres ich narzeczeństwa trwał rok - później zaś nastąpiła uroczysta ceremonia zaślubin, której wyjątkowo przewodził król Wu. Z oczywistych względów Mako został drużbą Bolina, natomiast Opal, ku zdumieniu wielu, poprosiła Korrę, by stanęła u jej boku jako druhna. Towarzysze wielu bitew stali więc ramię w ramię, w czasie gdy ich bliscy składali sobie przysięgi dozgonnej miłości i wierności. Choć czuł się trochę niezręcznie, Mako cieszył się z obecności Avatar. Bliskość ukochanej kobiety sprawiała, że w tym szczególnym dniu jeszcze mocniej promieniował radością i spontanicznością. Poprosiwszy raz Korrę do tańca, zatrzymał ją przy sobie całą noc. Nie zmusił jej do niczego, a wyglądało na to, że jej również brakowało jego obecności. Po zakończonej zabawie weselnej Bolin i Opal życzyli wszystkim szczęścia (z nieznanej mu przyczyny brat patrzył się wprost na niego) i udali się w podróż poślubną do Omashu, gdzie spędzili więcej czasu, niż pierwotnie planowali.

A teraz, niecały rok po ślubie, jego bratu miało urodzić się pierwsze dziecko.

Gdy usłyszał z ust brata nowinę, w pierwszej chwili nie wiedział, jaka powinna być jego reakcja. Ucieszył się, to prawda, jednocześnie gdzieś w głębi serca poczuł ukłucie smutku. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że to właśnie Bolin jako pierwszy założy własną rodzinę, a on... cóż, wiele wskazywało na to, iż chyba do końca życia pozostanie w stanie kawalerskim. Nie kłamał, mówiąc, że zawsze będzie kochał Korrę.

Wreszcie dotarł na ostatnie piętro budynku. Zdenerwowany zapukał do drzwi, najpierw cicho, potem głośniej. Gdy nikt nie otwierał, policjant poważnie zmartwił się i zdecydował, że spróbuje sforsować zamek. Jednak tuż przed uderzeniem drzwi stanęły otworem, zaś on zapoznał się bliżej ze świeżo wypastowanymi panelami. Pabu przytulił się do jego szyi, po czym wskoczył na półkę i spoglądał na otoczenie z wysokości. Podniósł się z ziemi, by zobaczyć swego brata.

-Mako...- Bolin popatrzył na niego oczyma pijanymi ze szczęścia. -Mam córkę! Słyszysz?!

Mimo wszystko wiadomość ta wprawiła go w oszołomienie. Jego brat został ojcem!

-Gratuluję! Ale zaraz... przecież dzwoniłeś do pracy niedawno, więc jak...?

-Chciałem, żebyś przyszedł, jak już będzie po wszystkim. Chodź!- złapał go za rękaw munduru i niczym małe dziecko pociągnął go za sobą, chcąc pokazać mu swój powód do dumy.

Ostrożnie weszli do rozświetlonej przez promienie zachodzącego słońca sypialni, po której krzątała się wysłana przez Katarę jej córka, znakomita uzdrowicielka Kya. Przed nimi zaś, w zaskakująco dużych rozmiarów łożu małżeńskim leżała Opal, jej oczy lśniły jednocześnie radością i zmęczeniem. Mako skłonił się przed kobietami z szacunkiem, na co wszyscy zareagowali śmiechem. Chwilę później Bolin podał mu noworodka, zawiniętego w brązowy koc.

Pierwszą rzeczą, na którą zwrócił uwagę, były oczy dziecka. Z początku zdawało mu się, że są one szare, ale później dostrzegł w nich zielone plamki przypominające swą barwą szmaragdy. Jednak najbardziej zadziwiło go ich zaskakująco głębokie spojrzenie. Mimo bycia na tym świecie przez tak krótki czas, dziewczynka zdążyła podbić serce Mako. Wyciągnął do niej zabliźnioną od uderzenia błyskawicy dłoń, a wtedy, ku jego zdumieniu, zacisnęła swoją malutką dłoń wokół jednego z jego palców. Oczarowany, policjant uśmiechał się łagodnie do dziecka, zastanawiając się, jak to możliwe, że nie przestraszyła się go.

Bolin usiadł obok żony, obejmując ją ramieniem.

-I co myślisz, bracie?

-Jest cudowna- powiedział, nie potrafiąc oderwać od bratanicy wzroku. -Jakie imię dla niej wybraliście?

-Opal uznała (a ja ją w pełni popieram), że na cześć wielkiej magini ziemi nazwiemy ją Toph. Kya powiedziała, że mała ma magię!

-Będzie magiem ziemi, jak ty?

-Dokładnie.

Uśmiech Mako poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej.

-Naprawdę cieszę się z tego. Liczę, że w przyszłości poznam kolejnego członka waszej rodziny- na te słowa małżeństwo zaczerwieniło się, ale zaraz potem Bolin odpowiedział:

-Weźmiemy to pod uwagę.

Mag ognia oddał bratu córkę, podziękował uzdrowicielce za pomoc przy porodzie, jednocześnie prosząc o dbanie o Opal, a następnie pożegnał się ze wszystkimi. Już miał opuścić mieszkanie, gdy Bolin zatrzymał go w korytarzu. Zaciągnął go do kuchni, gdzie zabrał się za przygotowywanie herbaty. Mako obserwował jego dokładne, lecz wciąż nieco chaotyczne ruchy.

Zachęcony skinieniem głowy usiadł przy okrągłym stoliku do kawy. Wziął w dłoń kubek - czarny, z wymalowanymi lśniącą farbą płomieniami - i upił łyk. W kompozycji smakowej wyczuł delikatne nuty jaśminu i tarniny, dokładnie taką, jaką lubił. Zaczął podejrzewać, że brat postanowił przeprowadzić z nim poważną rozmowę...

-Co o tym sądzisz?

Zastanowił się przez kilka chwil.

-Jestem szczęśliwy. Nareszcie masz rodzinę, o której obydwoje marzyliśmy!

-Mako...- Bolin spojrzał na niego ze stanowczością. -Obydwaj ją mamy. Jesteśmy rodziną!

Policjant przesunął krzesło bliżej brata, który objął go ramieniem. Siedzieli tak przez jakiś czas, dopóki ciszy nie przerwał mag ziemi.

-Wiesz, że chcę dla ciebie jak najlepiej, żebyś naprawdę był szczęśliwy. Dlatego zapytam otwarcie... Czemu wciąż jesteś sam?

Z początku Mako nic nie mówił, jedynie zamknął oczy i pogrążył w myślach. Nie spodziewał się, że to właśnie jego stan cywilny będzie spędzał sen z powiek młodszemu bratu. Za wszelką cenę starał się nie martwić niczym Bolina, zachowywał się tak, jak każdy normalny człowiek. Miał on jednak rację - brakowało mu towarzyszki na całe życie, kogoś, z kim dzieliłby wszystkie radości i smutki, pragnął każdego dnia wracać do domu, wiedząc, że czeka tam żona, a być może i dzieci. Przyzwyczaił się do samotności, jednak nie pogodził się z jej bezustanną obecnością.

-Myślisz, że nie próbowałem? Nawet nie wiesz, ile razy. Sęk w tym, że... ja nie mogę... _nie potrafię_ przestać jej kochać. Powiedziałem jej, że moje uczucia się nigdy nie zmienią. To prawda. Cały czas wierzę, że coś się zmieni, że być może zechce spróbować jeszcze raz. Cierpliwie czekam, aż da mi znak, choćby najmniejszy z możliwych.

-Mam nadzieję, że twoje marzenie się spełni, bracie. Tak bardzo chciałbym, aby Korra została moją szwagierką!

-Może kiedyś to się stanie... ale na razie jedyne, co możemy zrobić, to marzyć.

Bracia dopili swoje napoje, po czym skierowali się ku drzwiom. Mako naciągnął na bose stopy służbowe buty, które, choć przeznaczone głównie dla użytkowników magii ziemi i metalu, nadawały się do korzystania z magii ognia. Młodszy z braci zaśmiał się, widząc do jakiego stopnia policjant dbał o obuwie. Był niemalże pewien, że zobaczyłby w nich swoje odbicie.

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

-Zawsze pilnuję, by wyglądać schludnie w pracy.

-Aha, a jedyne, co ci nie wychodzi, to układanie fryzury. Całe szczęście znów masz swoje idealnie nastroszone włosy.

-Nie przeginaj.

-Dobra, już nic nie mówię! A wypastowałbyś mi buty?

-Bolin!

Żartobliwie grożąc bratu palcem, Mako pożegnał się z nim i obiecał rychłą wizytę. Wiedział, że jego przełożona popatrzy na niego nieco przychylniejszym okiem i w razie potrzeby zezwoli na ponowne opuszczenie pracy. Mimo wszystko Opal była jej siostrzenicą, do której miała dziwną, nietypową dla siebie słabość. Opuścił budynek spokojnym krokiem, decydując się na długi spacer do swojego mieszkania, na którego odkupienie zbierał wszystkie pieniądze zarobione jako detektyw oraz zawodnik turniejów promagicznych.

Po raz kolejny tego dnia jego myśli powędrowały ku tematom rodzinnym. Bolin miał rację, mówiąc, że obydwaj mieli rodzinę. Zapomniał jednak, iż technicznie rzecz biorąc Mako w tym momencie był jedynie dodatkowym elementem, nie tworzył rodziny. Po śmierci rodziców owszem, byli swoją jedyną rodziną, później okazało się, że wciąż żyją krewni ich ojca. Mag ognia pragnął jednakże założyć własną rodzinę, podobnie jak jego młodszy brat.

Zamyślony skręcił z głównej drogi w mniej zaludnioną uliczkę, prowadzącą bezpośrednio do jego domu. Zahaczył o targowisko, gdzie kupił pieczywo oraz warzywa potrzebne do przygotowania drugiego śniadania na następny dzień do pracy. W przeciwieństwie do kolegów z pracy zawsze wolał mieć przygotowany przez siebie posiłek niż wychodzić na lunch do najbliższej restauracji. Pod wpływem impulsu zakupił także czekoladę, którą swego czasu uwielbiała jeść Korra. Zastanawiał się, czy wciąż po nią przychodzi, ponieważ po objechaniu wzdłuż i wszerz zarówno Miasta Republiki, jak i Królestwa Ziemi, nie znalazł takiej, która smakowałaby choć trochę podobnie do specjału z jego dzielnicy.

Gdy zbliżał się do skrzyżowania, przy którym mieszkał, coś przykuło jego uwagę. Nigdy nie dowiedział się, co wpłynęło na niego tamtego dnia - przypadek, a może powiązany z Korrą duch Raavy? Cofnął się jednak kilka kroków, by stanąć twarzą w twarz ze swoim młodszym odbiciem.

Chłopiec był niewiele starszy niż on, kiedy stracił rodziców. Choć drobny, bardzo przypomniał Mako samego siebie z czasów bezdomności, zaś po stanie brudnych, podartych ubrań oraz butów wywnioskował, że dziecko znajdowało się na ulicy ponad pół roku. Pamiętał, że on i Bolin byli jednymi z niewielu dziećmi, które pałętały się po ulicach Miasta Republiki, dlatego też zdziwił go widok samotnego chłopca. Lecz to, co najbardziej zaskoczyło go najbardziej, było wystraszone spojrzenie złotych oczu.

Nie potrafiąc powstrzymać się, podszedł bliżej.

-Jak ci na imię?- zapytał, kucając, by móc spojrzeć mu prosto w twarz.

Przez kilka chwil chłopiec patrzył na niego z nieufnością, ale wreszcie otworzył usta i zaczął mówić.

-Mam na imię Altan.

-A ja jestem Mako. Powiedz mi- wskazał na leżącą na ziemi startą czapkę z daszkiem -co tutaj robisz?

Ponieważ będąc dzieckiem sam jedno wychowywał, wiedział, jak powinno się rozmawiać się z tak młodymi osobami. Miał świadomość, że chłopiec nie zaufa mu od razu, czuł jednak, że przełamał już pierwsze lody.

Altan wyciągnął do niego rękę. Nagle na jego palcach zatańczyły niewielkie, żarzące się czerwienią płomienie. Cofnął się do tyłu i zaczął wykonywać serię obrotów, które sprawiły, że ogień migotał, tworząc wokoło wstęgi światła. Kiedy zakończył pokaz, Mako zaklaskał w dłonie.

-Całkiem nieźle jak na początkującego maga ognia. Dam ci jednak pewną wskazówkę, ponieważ widzę, że jest ci zimno- stanął obok chłopca i otworzył dłoń, w której ukazał się pokaźnych rozmiarów ognik, który zalał ciemną ulicę ciepłym, złotawym światłem.

Chłopiec patrzył się w płomień jak zaczarowany. Przysunął bliżej dłonie, by choć przez chwilę zapewnić im wystarczające ciepło.

-Jaką widzisz różnicę?

-Twój ogień jest jaśniejszy.

-Bardzo dobrze zauważyłeś. Musisz pamiętać, że tkając ogień powinieneś brać pełne wdechy. Ogień daje wtedy więcej ciepła i światła, ponieważ zarówno ty oraz on potrzebujecie dużo powietrza. Spróbuj.

Zastanowiwszy się przez moment, Altan skorzystał z rady. Odetchnął głęboko kilka razy, po czym wezwał płomienie. Choć wciąż nie były one zbyt duże, już z daleka dało się odczuć bijącą od nich wysoką temperaturę. Dziecko wytrzeszczyło oczy w zdumieniu, ale zaraz na jego usta wstąpił szeroki uśmiech zadowolenia. Popatrzył z niemałym uznaniem i wdzięcznością na stojącego obok dorosłego, uznając, że nie jest on taki zły.

Mako stwierdził, że chłopiec jest zdolny i że poradzi sobie sam, ale wtedy przez jego głowę przemknęła pewna myśl, którą zaraz potem odrzucił, gdyż wydała mu się zbyt absurdalna. Z innym pomysłem zwrócił się ku Altanowi.

-Wiesz co? Skoro tak dobrze sobie poradziłeś i zapewniłeś mi świetną zabawę...- sięgnął po reklamówkę z zakupami, po czym podał ją chłopcu. Ten spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

-Ja... nie mogę. Muszę za to zapłacić.

-Zrobisz to później, a razie posłuchasz mnie uważnie- powiedział stanowczo. -Pójdziesz teraz do najbliższego schroniska i zapytasz się, czy znajdzie się dla ciebie miejsce. Jak dasz im zakupy, przygotują ci porządną kolację, a myślę też, że starczy tego na jakieś dwa, może trzy dni, jeśli nie zjesz wszystkiego od razu. W razie gdyby ktoś nie chciał cię wpuścić, powiedz, że to ja cię przysłałem.

-Ale...

-Ruszaj, zanim się zrobi ciemno. Życzę ci powodzenia.

Altan podziękował mu gorąco, po czym biegiem pokierował się na północ od skrzyżowania. Gdy tylko stracił chłopca z oczu, Mako ruszył wolnym krokiem do apartamentowca. Zjadłszy skromną kolację, skierował się do łazienki, gdzie wziął szybki prysznic. Odświeżony wskoczył do łóżka i, z uśmiechem wciąż błądzącym w kącikach ust, zapadł w głęboki sen.

* * *

Kiedy kilka tygodni później udawał się do brata, Mako był już całkowicie przekonany co do słuszności swojego pomysłu.

Zrządzenie losu sprawiało, że spotykał się w tym samym miejscu i czasie z poznanym na ulicy chłopcem. Po paru dniach ponownie nawiedziła go myśl, która błąkała się gdzieś w jego umyśle, i wracała co noc, gdy kładł się spać. Wreszcie, po poważnej rozmowie o swoim planie z szefową Lin, zdecydował się wcielić go w życie. Jedyne, co musiał jeszcze zrobić, to zapytać się Altana, czy by się zgodził... Choć dzielił się z nim różnymi rzeczami, chłopiec zdawał się nie ufać mu, czemu w sumie nie mógł się nie dziwić.

Zapukał ostrożnie do drzwi, które po chwili stanęły otworem. Roześmiana Opal złapała go za rękę i zaciągnęła do środka, oznajmiając wszystkim, że ostatni ze spodziewanych gości dotarł wreszcie na miejsce. Zgromadzeni witali go uściskami ze wszystkich stron, dlatego też po kilku chwilach Mako zaczął obawiać się o stan swoich żeber. Na szczęście w porę uratowała go babcia Yin, która, trzymając w ramionach małą Toph, rozmawiała z jej znaną imienniczką. Obydwie kobiety śmiały się.

-Dzień dobry- przywitał się.

-Mako, witaj! Właśnie rozmawiałam z Toph na temat poprzedniego wcielenia naszej drogiej Avatar.

-Korra jest tutaj?

Prekursorka magii metalu pokręciła głową.

-Niestety, miejski chłopcze, znowu wyjechała na misję. Cóż, bycie Avatarem ma swoje wady i zalety.

-Mój drogi, co się stało?- zapytała Yin z zatroskanym wyrazem twarzy.

Stał w milczeniu.

-Miejski chłopak wciąż kocha Korrę- powiedziała po chwili Toph Beifong, zwracając niewidzące oczy w jego stronę. -Mam rację?

-Tak.

-Ale jej ciągle nie ma, poza tym chyba lata za innymi dziewczynami.

-Zgadza się.

-A to ci strasznie przeszkadza.

-Może pani już przestać?- poprosił, nie chcąc palnąć jakiegoś głupstwa. Czuł ogromny szacunek do pierwszej policjantki Miasta Republiki, ale zawsze, gdy ją spotykał, obawiał się jej szczerych kwestii.

-No dobrze... Yin, weź mu pomóż, bo już nie mogę na to patrzeć.

Kobieta zabrała prawnuczkę i skierowała się ku Bolinowi, który właśnie karmił siedzącego mu na ramieniu Pabu.

-W jaki sposób masz mi pomóc, babciu?- spytał

-Zaraz zobaczysz.

Yin sięgnęła do przewieszonej przez ramię lnianej torby. Pogrzebała w niej przez parę chwil, po czym uśmiechnęła się w geście tryumfu. Wyciągnęła z niej długi, czerwony szalik, na którego widok bursztynowe oczy Mako rozszerzyły się. Zaraz jednak przypomniał sobie, że przecież podarował pamiątkę po swym ojcu jego matce, dlatego zdziwił się, dlaczego przywiozła szalik ze sobą.

-Rozmawiałam o tym z całą rodziną i doszłam do wniosku, iż szalik zawsze powinien znajdować się przy tobie.

-Babciu, ale przecież...- nie pozwoliła mu dokończyć.

-Uważam, że przynosi ci szczęście! Mając go przy sobie, jesteś bezpieczny. I jesteś rozchwytywany przez dziewczęta- zachichotała, mówiąc te słowa.

Gestem nakazała mu pochylić się. Zadrżał, kiedy poczuł na karku szorstkie, spracowane dłonie starszej kobiety, a wkrótce potem aksamitny w dotyku materiał. Yin sprawdziła kilka razy, czy szalik został zawiązany tak, jak należy, po czym popatrzyła na swoje dzieło. Obecność tkaniny na szyi Mako momentalnie sprawiła, że z jego oczu zniknęły wszystkie troski i zmartwienia, pozostała jedynie radość.

-Dziękuję ci.

-Naprawdę mi podziękujesz, kiedy uczynisz Korrę swoją żoną.

Posiedział jeszcze przez chwilę przy kobiecie, wysłuchując nowin z rodzinnych stron jego ojca. Po raz ostatni podziękował jej za dar, następnie skierował się ku pozostałym gościom. Znalazłszy Opal i Bolina, zaciągnął ich do pustej kuchni. Po przygotowaniu kawy dla siebie i brata oraz herbatki ziołowej dla szwagierki (Kya zabroniła jej pić zwykłą kawę - z trudem pogodziła się z tym faktem) spróbował wyjawić im swój plan.

Nieśmiało zaczął mówić.

-Pamiętacie tego chłopca, Altana, o którym wam opowiadałem?

-Jasne, że tak! W końcu codziennie na niego wpadasz- zaśmiał się Bolin.

-Daj mu mówić!- skarciła go lekko Opal, kręcąc głową.

-Długo nad tym myślałem, i... zdecydowałem, że adoptuję go.

Przez kilka długich, zdających się ciągnąć w nieskończoność chwil panowała głucha cisza, której żadna ze znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu kuchennym osób nie ważyła się przerwać. Mako zaczął obawiać się, że rodzina albo nie potraktuje go na poważnie, albo uzna, że jest to rozpaczliwa próba zastąpienia ukochanej dzieckiem. Być może tkwiło w tym ziarno prawdy - policjant nie chciał być samotny do końca życia, ale pragnął uczynić świat, w którym żył, choć trochę lepszym. Chciał odmienić życie chłopca, by nie musiał przechodzić przez to samo piekło co on, walcząc o przetrwanie na ulicy.

Wreszcie milczenie zakończył mag ziemi, który podniósł się z krzesła i zwrócił do brata.

-To bardzo odpowiedzialna decyzja, bracie. Popieram w stu procentach!

-Naprawdę!?

Kamień spadł mu z serca, słysząc słowa Bolina. Czuł, że skoro jego brat akceptował jego decyzję, nie powinien się niczego obawiać. Po prostu pójdzie i zapyta się małego maga ognia, czy zechce zamieszkać wraz z nim pod jednym dachem. Oczywiście istniało ryzyko odmowy, ale przez ten czas poznał chłopca na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że pragnął on domu i rodziny, tak samo jak on.

Opal zapytała się go jeszcze, czy na pewno wie, jak wychowuje się dzieci. Przyznał ze śmiechem, że skoro poradził sobie z Bolinem, z Altanem również da radę (Bolin zaprotestował przy stwierdzeniu, że bywał nieznośny). Wkrótce potem pożegnali się, a Mako wyruszył w miasto w poszukiwaniu chłopca, którego wskazało mu przeznaczenie.

Maszerował spokojnie przez kolejne dzielnice, doglądając porządku. Co jakiś czas patrolował ulice Miasta Republiki, by przyjrzeć się bliżej terenom, które podlegały jego ochronie. Czuł się szczególnie odpowiedzialny za miejsce, gdzie spędził całe dzieciństwo, nauczył się magii, poznał miłość swojego życia i rozpoczął życie pełne wspaniałych, choć bardzo często i niebezpiecznych przygód. Owszem, poznawał kultury, z których wywodzili się jego rodzice, ale nie wyobrażałby sobie życia przez dłuższy czas poza miastem. Z chwilą, w której to sobie uświadomił, zrozumiał, że przezwisko "miejski chłopak" pasowało do niego.

Nagle podświadomość kazała mu się zatrzymać. Rozejrzał się wokoło, by spostrzec, że po przeciwnej stronie ulicy latarnie zgasły. Wyostrzone przez lata spędzone na ulicy zmysły natychmiast pomogły mu wyczuć zbliżające się niebezpieczeństwo. Przygotowany do ewentualnego starcia, Mako wyciągnął przed siebie dłonie i ruszył w kierunku nieoświetlonej drogi. Wtapiając się między cienie, zauważył sylwetki kilku uzbrojonych w stalowe pałki postaci, które pochylały się nad jedną, dużo mniejszą. Wystarczyła chwila, by policjant zrozumiał, kim było znajdujące się miedzy nimi dziecko. Przyspieszył kroku, wiedząc, że walka będzie nieunikniona.

Jeden z mężczyzn zauważył go, o czym poinformował swych towarzyszy. Ustawili się oni w półokręgu.

-Zostawcie go- przemówił Mako stanowczym tonem, sprawiając, że wszyscy cofnęli się o krok.

-To nie twoja sprawa- odparł stojący najbliżej go mag. -Od dziś chłopiec należy do Trzech Gróźb- sama nazwa przyprawiła go o dreszcze, lecz nie dał po sobie tego poznać. Od dawna policja nie była w stanie pozbyć się z Miasta Republiki owej olbrzymiej organizacji, co dawało się wszystkim we znaki.

-Właśnie, że moja. Oddajcie mi go, a puszczę was wolno.

Zaśmiali się unisono.

-Mielibyśmy posłuchać się ciebie? W życiu!

-Sami tego chcieliście- powiedział, po czym zrzucił z siebie kurtkę i poprawił zawiązany szalik.

Zamknął oczy, przywołując swój wewnętrzny żar.

-Altan!- krzyknął. Chłopiec zareagował na dźwięk swojego imienia. -Schowaj się.

W tej samej chwili mężczyźni skoczyli w jego stronę, wzywając magię ziemi. On jednak był gotowy na ich atak na długo przed tym, nim cokolwiek zrobili i nie pozwolił się zaskoczyć. W jego oczach błysnął ogień, a z jego dłoni buchnęły ogromne płomienie, które oślepiły najbliższego przeciwnika. Osłonił on oczy, dlatego też nie dostrzegł wycelowanej w jego szczękę pięści. Padł na ziemię, znokautowany, a Mako skierował się ku następnym magom, umykając lecącym w jego kierunku kamieniom. I w tym wypadku nie potrzebował wiele czasu, by się z nimi rozprawić - wystarczyło, że skierował przeciwko nim kontrolowaną falę gorąca, która skutecznie odpychała ich oraz odcięła dopływ tlenu. By nie udusić się, zaczęli uciekać.

Najcięższa walka stoczyła się między nim a przywódcą grupy. Potężnej postury mag metalu wyciągnął przed siebie groźnie wyglądającą, nabijaną kolcami pałkę, którą zamachnął się kilka razy. Mako spróbował zbliżyć się do niego, lecz każda próba kończyła się fiaskiem. Z trudem udało mu się ominąć nadlatujące ze wszystkich stron elementy kubłów na śmieci. Posłał w stronę przeciwnika kulę ognia, lecz ten zasłonił się stalową blachą. Kiedy poczuł, jak pałka zbliża się do jego piersi, wezwał wszystkie siły i roztopił ostre kolce, w efekcie czego ucierpiało jedynie jego ubranie. Widząc, że jego broń została poważnie uszkodzona, mężczyzna przeszedł do walki wręcz. Dwa ciała i dwa rodzaje magii zderzyły, każde z nich starało się zdominować przeciwnika. Trwało to do momentu, w którym Mako nie zirytował się, że ktoś sprawia mu tyle problemów, i uderzył go w splot słoneczny płonącą dłonią. Mężczyzna zatoczył się lekko, ale nie próbował atakować, widząc niewzruszoną minę maga ognia.

-Jeszcze cię znajdę, psie, a wasza Avatar pożałuje, że nas lekceważyła!- krzyknął, nakazując towarzyszom odwrót.

Gdy uciekli, Mako rozejrzał się. Choć czuł zmęczenie, musiał odnaleźć chłopca. Sprawdził wszystkie kąty, a gdy nie znalazł go, zaczął obawiać się, że może stała się mu krzywda lub, co gorsza, został zabrany przez członków Triady. Na szczęście wkrótce zza ściany wychyliła się osmolona twarz Altana. Podszedł do niego powoli.

-Nic ci się nie stało?- zapytał, widząc strach w oczach dziecka.

-Dzięki tobie nie. Powiedz mi, Mako... Ty jesteś policjantem, tak?

-To prawda, ale wolałbym, żebyś mnie za takiego nie uważał, dobrze?

Choć mina chłopca nie zmieniła się, miał wrażenie, że uspokajał się on. Odnalazł swoją kurtkę i narzucił na ramiona chłopca. Altan otulił się nią szczelniej, wciąż czując bijące od niej ciepło. W tym momencie Mako poczuł, że nadszedł czas na zadanie tego bardzo ważnego pytanie. Wiedział, że inna okazja się nie nadarzy. Wziął więc głęboki wdech.

-Słuchaj, Altanie... nie tak wyobrażałem sobie tę chwilę, ale chciałbym cię o coś zapytać. Jakakolwiek nie będzie twoja decyzja, zaakceptuję ją- zaczekał, aż chłopiec wyrazi zgodę na kontynuację.

-Czy chciałbyś ze mną zamieszkać? Zapewnię ci jedzenie, łóżko i edukację, nie będziesz już musiał spać na ulicy. Sam wiem, jak to jest, dlatego...

Nie wiedząc czemu, zamilkł. W milczeniu oczekiwał na decyzję chłopca, przygotowywał się na odmowę, lecz wtedy, po wydawałoby się wieczności, złote oczy chłopca rozjaśniły się. Powoli podniósł głowę i spojrzał prosto na policjanta.

-Możemy spróbować.


	2. Chapter 2

Miska z parującą, pachnącą majerankiem i bazylią zupą stanęła na prostym, pomalowanym czarną farbą stole. Siedzący przy nim czarnowłosy chłopiec niemalże od razu zabrał się do jedzenia, nie dbając o parzącą język temperaturę. Uśmiechnął się, czując w ustach smak imbiru i naci pietruszki, którymi doprawione było mięso. W krótkim czasie pochłonął większość posiłku, a nim skończył zaczął rozglądać się za dokładką.

Mako zerknął na Altana sponad blatu kuchennego, na którym przygotowywał jedzenie dla ich dwójki. Dotychczas jedno, obecnie dwa ciemne pudełka ozdobione motywami ognia były w stanie pomieścić znacznie więcej pożywienia, niż na to wyglądało. Obydwaj magowie ognia potrzebowali bardzo dużo jedzenia - Altan, ponieważ dorastał, natomiast Mako w czasie pracy zużywał mnóstwo energii podczas pogoni za przestępcami... oraz w czasie intensywnych treningów pod okiem samej Lin Beifong, które, szczerze przyznawszy, bardzo lubił.

Chłopiec poprosił go o jeszcze jedną porcję zupy. Z zadowoleniem widocznym w bursztynowych oczach, policjant podał mu wypełnioną gorącą zawartością miskę. Podczas gdy jadł, mężczyzna zwrócił się do niego.

-Jak było w szkole?

-Całkiem dobrze. Robiliśmy dzisiaj działania na ułamkach zwykłych!

Szkoła była jedną z tych rzeczy, które przez pewien czas nie pozwalały Mako zmrużyć oka. Dwa dni po tym, jak Altan wprowadził się do jego mieszkania, zdecydował się na zapisanie go do publicznej szkoły w jednej z północnych dzielnic Miasta Republiki. Jego przełożona pomogła mu dopełnić wszystkich formalności i jeszcze tego samego dnia zebrał potrzebne przyszłemu uczniowi rzeczy. Największy problem stanowiła możliwość braku akceptacji ze strony innych dzieci z klasy. Co prawda rok szkolny zaczął się zaledwie kilka dni wcześniej, a dzieciaki dopiero co zaczęły się poznawać, ale Mako nie był pewny, czy jego przybrany syn nie zostanie w jakiś sposób wykluczony z ich grona przez to, że nie jego prawdziwi rodzice nie żyją lub też że włada magią ognia, co wciąż zdarzało się w Mieście Republiki.

Na szczęście jego obawy nie potwierdziły się i już wkrótce Altan zakolegował się z większością swoich rówieśników. Nauka również nie szła mu najgorzej, gdyż mimo prawie roku nie chodzenia do szkoły bardzo szybko nadrobił swoje zaległości. Mako cieszył się z tego powodu, bo to oznaczało, że chłopiec poradzi sobie w przyszłości. Przez głowę przemknęła mu myśl, że pod tym względem bardzo się przypominali, chociaż w czasach swojej bezdomności, a potem początków Ognistych Fretek godziny, które powinien był przeznaczać na sen, poświęcał na naukę z książek, które wypożyczył w bibliotece publicznej. Dzięki samozaparciu udało mu się ukończyć Akademię Policyjną i jako jedyny mag ognia dołączyć do elitarnej jednostki utworzonej przez legendarną Toph Beifong.

Skończywszy przygotowywać śniadaniówki na następny dzień, detektyw przyjrzał się swojemu dziełu. Od dawna (czyli od momentu, w którym Bolin się wyprowadził) nie miał okazji do wykorzystania swojego już niemałego talentu kulinarnego, łączącego umiejętność tworzenia smakowitych rzeczy z niską ceną za wykorzystane produkty. Dumny ze swych małych dzieł odstawił je na półkę obok lodówki, by rankiem każdy z nich mógł je zabrać. Rozejrzał się również za składnikami potrzebnymi do zrobienia sernika na zimno. Z nową siłą zabrał się do pracy, pamiętając, by nie zapomnieć o dodaniu czerwonych owoców.

Pół godziny później pomagał przygotowanemu do snu Altanowi kończyć pracę domową w przystosowanym do jego potrzeb pokoju. Pracował nad nim przez cały wolny dzień, ale czuł, że wysiłek opłacił się. Według Opal pomieszczenie nadawało się na sypialnię oraz pracownię chłopca - wiedział, że może zaufać jej opinii, ponieważ wychowywała się z trzema braćmi i dokładnie obserwowała ich. Bolin przyznał rację swojej żonie, twierdząc, że gdyby był na miejscu Altana, z pewnością chciałby zamieszkać w takim miejscu. Pomalowane jasną farbą ściany odbijały rozchodzące się światło białej lampki, oświetlającej biurko z porozrzucanymi zeszytami. Po lewej stronie od okna stało przykryte bordowym kocem łóżko, tuż przy drzwiach ustawiono szeroką komodę na ubrania oraz zamontowano ręcznie stworzone półki na książki. Choć puste, wkrótce miały zapełnić się wieloma seriami.

Gdy ostatnie z zadań zostało odrobione, Mako przerwał ciszę. Oparł się o drewniany blat i zagadnął Altana.

-Pamiętasz, co robimy jutro po południu?

-Idziemy odwiedzić twojego brata, Bolina, i jego rodzinę- twarz chłopca zmarszczyła się nieznacznie. Po chwili jednak podniósł głowę i spytał: -Jaki on jest?

-Cóż... Bardzo lubi żartować, a uwielbia trzy rzeczy - Pabu, swoją fretkę, Opal i małą Toph. Sądzę, że polubisz ich wszystkich- powiedział, mierzwiąc niesforne włosy przybranego syna. Ruchem dłoni wskazał mu na łazienkę, przypominając o zbliżającej się porze snu.

W oczekiwaniu na jego powrót, policjant przygotował sobie herbatę i uśmiechnął się lekko do siebie znad kubka. Tak, był pewien, że Altan zaprzyjaźni się z jego bratem i szwagierką, choć miał również świadomość, że może to potrwać trochę czasu. On sam powoli, ale stale poznawał szczegóły z dotychczasowego życia chłopca, w zamian za niektóre fakty ze swojego życia. Ujawniał je ostrożnie i z obawą, bojąc się, by nie zniechęcić lub przestraszyć chłopca. Chciał, by czuł się on jak najlepiej w ich od niedawna wspólnym domu, ale... Wciąż bał się, że Altan może go znienawidzić za coś, a on nawet by nie wiedział, za co.

Nagle ktoś pociągnął go za rękaw.

-To co, opowiesz mi w końcu o finałowym meczu z Wilkotoperzami?

-Jasne- pozwolił, by ciepła dłoń chłopca poprowadziła go do pokoju. Usiedli we dwójkę na łóżku i, wśród śmiechu oraz zapachu kwiatów pomarańczy rosnących na parapecie, zaczęli rozmawiać.

* * *

Następnego dnia obydwaj magowie ognia stali przed drzwiami mieszkania kapitana Ognistych Fretek. Starszy z nich niósł w torbie pudełko z przygotowanym wcześniej ciastem, młodszy, wciąż z plecakiem na plecach, w drobnych dłoniach trzymał bukiet polnych kwiatów, które zerwał nieopodal budynku szkoły. Zarówno Altan, jak i Mako zdecydowani byli zrobić jak najlepsze wrażenie na Bolinie i Opal w nowych rolach.

Oczywiście cały misterny plan przestał obowiązywać w momencie, w którym magini powietrza otworzyła drzwi i z uśmiechem zaprosiła ich do środka. Chłopiec, mimo że lekko zdziwiony jej otwartością, podniósł dumnie głowę i wręczył kobiecie kwiaty. Mile zaskoczona tym gestem Opal podziękowała mu, zmierzwiła delikatnie czarne kosmyki na jego głowie i zawołała swojego męża, by przywitał przybyłych gości.

-Witaj braciszku- powiedział Bolin, uścisnąwszy serdecznie brata. -A to pewnie jest ten słynny Altan, o którym nam opowiadałeś!

-Dzień dobry panu- przywitał się Altan, niezbyt pewien, jak powinien się zachować.

Mag ziemi uniósł brwi do góry.

-Pan? Bez przesady, wystarczy, że będziesz mi mówił po imieniu. O ile ci to będzie, oczywiście, odpowiadało.

-Bolin, bardzo cię proszę, nie onieśmielaj go jeszcze bardziej...- jęknął Mako, na jego minę wszyscy, włącznie z chłopcem, roześmiali się.

-Ciszej trochę!- skarciła ich Opal, choć jej oczy wciąż błyszczały wesołością. -Mała śpi!

Jak najciszej weszli do środka i na palcach przeszli do wyłożonej zielonymi kafelkami kuchni. Tam zaczęli zastanawiać się, co mogliby przygotować, prócz ciasta, na podwieczorek. Ostatecznie wybrali sałatkę owocową, ale okazało się, że brakowało potrzebnych składników. Po chwili namysłu Opal zdecydowała, że Bolin i Mako udadzą się na targ, zaś ona i Altan zostaną i przygotują stół.

Mag ognia niechętnie zgodził się zostawić podopiecznego. Ufał swojej szwagierce, ale mimo to bał się, że pod jego krótką nieobecność może stać się coś złego. Od czasu wprowadzenia się chłopca do domu byłby to pierwszy raz, kiedy zostawiłby go samego na jakiś czas. Opal położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, po czym popatrzyła głęboko w oczy. W mgnieniu oka cały stres go opuścił, pozostało jedynie błogie uczucie spokoju. Przyszło mu do głowy, że Nomadowie Powietrza, do których przecież młoda kobieta należała, nauczyli się radzić sobie z takimi sytuacjami, a swoją wiedzą pomagali innym.

Bracia wyszli więc z domu i skierowali się ku targowisku oddalonemu o kilka przecznic na wschód, w kierunku zatoki Yue. Już z daleka mogli poczuć niesione przez wiatr zapachy ze straganów, ich puste żołądki zareagowały niemalże natychmiast. Przyspieszyli kroku, chcąc jak najszybciej zrobić zakupy i wrócić do mieszkania, by tam uporać się z głodem.

Przypadek sprawił, że przy tym samym straganie, przy którym kupowali jabłka, znalazła się Asami. Stojąca na czele Zakładów Przyszłości dziedziczka fortuny Sato jak zwykle wyglądała olśniewająco, sprawiając, że temperatura wokół momentalnie potrafiła wzrosnąć. Przyjaciele, zobaczywszy się po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu, natychmiast padli sobie w ramiona, nie zważając na obserwujących ich ludzi, którzy jednak po chwili wrócili do swoich zajęć, gdyż nieoczekiwane spotkania nader często zdarzały się w tym miejscu. Mako uśmiechnął się do przyjaciółki, trzymającej w dłoniach wiklinowy kosz.

-Jesteś na zakupach?

-Postanowiłam zrobić sobie chwilę przerwy w pracy. Nawet nie wiecie, jak gorąco się ostatnio zrobiło w zarządzie... Ale, ale! Czemu pytacie o mnie, skoro ja nic nie wiem o tym, co się u was działo?

Przez parę sekund panowała cisza, w czasie której cała trójka zastanawiała się, co powinni zrobić.

-A może skończysz z nami zakupy i pójdziesz na kolację? Mako upiekł ciasto, więc będzie co jeść przy rozmowie.

-Z chęcią skorzystam z propozycji- uśmiechnęła się czarnowłosa kobieta, wskazując na innego sprzedawcę.

Wspólnie wybrali owoce i ruszyli z powrotem do mieszkania Bolina. Jeszcze zanim doszli do drzwi usłyszeli śmiechy oraz gaworzenie, dlatego czym prędzej wspięli się po schodach, by dowiedzieć się, z czego znajdujące się wewnątrz osoby mają uciechę. Przyczyna okazała się prosta - maleńka Toph była zachwycona unoszeniem się w powietrzu, otoczona przez ogniki. Altan i Opal siedzieli na podłodze, zabawiając dziecko, świetnie się przy tym bawiąc.

Asami przywitała się z Opal, po czym kucnęła przy dziewczynce i złapała ją, gdy pęd powietrza nieco zelżał.

-Cześć śliczna, dawno się nie widziałyśmy!- zaczęła, nic nie robiąc sobie z tego, że dziecko zainteresowało się jej długimi włosami. W chwilę później zwróciła się w stronę maszerującego ku opiekunowi chłopca. -Pozwól mi, że się przedstawię, Altanie. Jestem Asami Sato, kilka lat temu spędzałam całe dnie z Korrą, Bolinem i Mako na zwalczaniu zła.

-Wiem- odparł natychmiast młody mag. -Opowiedział mi o wszystkich waszych przygodach, które przeżyliście z Avatar Korrą.

-Nie chciałbym wam przeszkadzać- wtrącił Bolin -ale czy nie byliśmy przypadkiem głodni?

Odpowiedział mu wybuch śmiechu, lecz zaraz potem Asami, Mako i Altan zanieśli produkty do kuchni, by tam zacząć przygotowania. Po umyciu i pokrojeniu owoców wymieszali je w przezroczystych miskach, każdy dodał to, co najbardziej lubił. Doszli jednak do wniosku, że sama sałatka i ciasto nie wystarczą, toteż w oka mgnieniu postanowili przygotować prawdziwą ucztę dla oczu i brzucha. Wyciągnęli zapasy z lodówki (Opal dała im specjalne pozwolenie) i rozłożyli ogromną ilość mięsa, serów i pieczywa na prostym, białym stole.

Wśród niekończących się rozmów i śmiechów zasiedli do kolacji. Dawni towarzysze walk mieli sobie mnóstwo do powiedzenia, żadne z nich nie wiedziało, kto powinien zacząć. Postanowili więc mówić po kolei, zaczynali Opal i Bolin, będący gospodarzami. Opowiedzieli najnowsze nowinki od Nomadów Powietrza oraz zapowiedzieli zaplanowany za trzy miesiące mecz, z którego dochód zostanie przeznaczony na cele charytatywne. Plany wyglądały następująco: dawny skład Ognistych Fretek przeciwko Wilkotoperzom, by raz na zawsze rozstrzygnąć, która z drużyn jest lepsza. Tym razem jednak nazwiska sędziów mieliby poznać dopiero w chwili rozpoczęcia meczu, aby uniknąć przekupstwa, jak to się stało za ostatnim razem. Jednocześnie zasady mogłyby zostać wyjątkowo zmienione, aby zebrać większą publiczność. Chociaż założyli zespół muzyczny i zrezygnowali z promagii, Wilkotoperze z ochotą zaakceptowali propozycję. Pozostało jeszcze poprosić Korrę o wzięcie udziału w imprezie... jedyny problem stanowił fakt, że nie wiadomo było, czy jej obowiązki Avatara nie uniemożliwią jej uczestniczenia w meczu.

Na przemian z Altanem Mako zaczął mówić o codziennym życiu Miasta Republiki, widzianym z perspektywy ucznia i policjanta. Chłopiec opowiedział, jak wyglądała edukacja w szkole przystosowanej zarówno dla osób z magią, jak i tych pozbawionych niej. Choć lekcje wyglądały podobnie, niemagiczne dzieci wybierały sporty, które chciały uprawiać, zaś młodzi magowie połowę czasu poświęconego na zajęcia wychowania fizycznego spędzali na podstawowej nauce tkania żywiołów. Dla zdecydowanej większości uczniów były to pierwsze kroki z sztuce magicznej, ale zdarzały się wyjątki, wśród których znajdował się i on. Musiał jednak przyswoić sobie całą wiedzę teoretyczną, której nie posiadał. Mako natomiast w kilku zdaniach streścił obecne działania policji. Służba porządkowa miasta była w trakcie namierzania odrodzonej Triady Trzech Gróźb. Po kilku latach wszystkie triady usiłowały powrócić na ulice miasta, ale tylko Trzem Groźbom udała się ta sztuka. Dotychczas działania policji na wiele się zdawały, ale Mako wierzył, że wkrótce to się zmieni.

Asami zaś opowiedziała o kolejnym projekcie, nad którym pracowała. Po sukcesie strojów do latania wśród magów powietrza, kobieta postanowiła ułatwić transport również magom ognia. Zaprojektowała prostą konstrukcję na wzór latawca, wykonaną z lekkich lecz ognioodpornych materiałów, która unosiła się dzięki ogrzanemu przez ogień powietrzu. Latawiec był oczywiście wciąż w fazie testów, ale po przemyśleniu sprawy właścicielka fabryki zdecydowała, że, oczywiście jeśli będzie chciał, policjant będzie pierwszą osobą, która wypróbuje konstrukcję. Jeśli latawiec mu się spodoba (a także przetrwa przy styczności z potężnymi płomieniami), po wprowadzeniu poprawek i udoskonaleń zaproponowanych przez policjanta zostanie opatentowany.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się.

-Naprawdę mógłbym?

-Oczywiście, że tak. Ufam ci i wiem, że mogę polegać na twojej opinii.

Wreszcie przyszedł czas na deser. Mako przyniósł z kuchni salaterki oraz sernik, który został pokrojony na dziesięć równych części, pięć dodatkowych było przeznaczonych na dokładkę. Spośród zgromadzonych nie było osoby, która nie porwałaby z apetytem swojej porcji. Słodka masa twarogowa na kruchych herbatnikach rozpływała się w ustach, a kwaskowate jagody, coraz rzadsze pod koniec lata, idealnie kontrastowały się ze smakiem sera.

Przez kilka minut oklaskiwano talent kulinarny Mako, na co on tylko wzruszył ramionami. Bolin zapytał go szeptem, czy nie upichciłby czegoś na rocznicę jego ślubu z Opal, ale usłyszała go i wymierzyła mu kuksańca w żebra. Chichocząc, Asami stwierdziła, że mag ziemi sam mógłby nauczyć się gotować, a nie prosić brata. W końcu to nie był ślub policjanta, tylko jego.

Wkrótce jednak nadszedł czas, by wszyscy wrócili do domów. Jako pierwsza pożegnała się Asami, prosząc jednocześnie przyjaciela o przyjście w ciągu najbliższego tygodnia do jej biura w Zakładach Przyszłości po prototyp latawca. Uścisnęła wszystkich serdecznie, pogłaskała zasypiającą w ramionach matki Toph i wyszła z mieszkania, zadzwoniwszy wcześniej po służbowy Satomobil. Niewiele później do wyjścia zebrali się Altan i Mako, którzy choć mieli wolne, byli zmęczeni po całym dniu pracy. Obiecawszy wizytę w najbliższym czasie, spokojnym krokiem udali się do domu.

W oddali zamajczyła arena promagiczna, kiedy w ciszy zapadającego zmierzchu odezwał się Mako. Opal powiedziała mu, że w czasie, gdy on i Bolin byli na targu, ona odbyła rozmowę z Altanem. Spodziewał się tego, nie miał jednak pojęcia, z jakiego powodu zarówno jego przybrany syn jak i szwagierka uśmiechali się do siebie tajemniczo.

-I jak było?- zapytał.

-Oni wszyscy są tacy mili?

-To ich cecha wspólna. Opal jest łagodna, Bolin uwielbia się śmiać, a Asami stanowcza, ale jednocześnie bardzo kobieca. Właśnie... co robiłeś z Opal? Słyszałem, że świetnie się bawiliście.

-Na początku rozmawialiśmy. I to dużo. A potem Toph obudziła się, więc zaczęliśmy ją zabawiać. Spodobało jej się, a my nie mogliśmy przestać się śmiać z jej min- chłopiec mówił o wszystkim bardzo dokładnie, co rusz dodawał nowe szczegóły.

-O czym rozmawialiście, jeśli mogę spytać?

Altan spojrzał na niego z błyskiem w oku.

-To tajemnica.

* * *

Nim odkrył tajemnicę ukrywaną przez Altana i Opal, jesień na dobre zagościła w Mieście Republiki. Drzewa powoli zaczęły zmieniać swe zielone liście, a temperatura spadała z każdym dniem. Któregoś ranka Mako zauważył szron na oknach mieszkania. Ucieszył się, widząc maleńkie gwiazdki zdobiące szyby. Przypominały mu o oczach Korry, gdy patrzyła wieczorem na spadający z nieba śnieg.

Zgodnie z obietnicą, po dwóch dniach wolnych poszedł do głównej siedziby Zakładów Przyszłości, skąd odebrał latawiec do przetestowania. Gdy tylko wyszedł z biura, rozłożył go i nałożył na plecy, po czym ostrożnie zapalił ogień w wyznaczonej do tego przestrzeni. Upewniwszy się, że szalik jest dobrze zawinięty wokół jego szyi, zaczął biec, a po przebiegnięciu kilkunastu metrów wzniósł się w powietrze, odbijając się od ziemi dzięki magii ognia. Z początku czuł się nieswojo, nie panował nad kierunkiem lotu, lecz wkrótce opanował kierowanie konstrukcją i zaśmiał się głośno. Choć latawiec nie zastąpi mu ujeżdżania ognia, wielu magów mogło skorzystać z tej konstrukcji i poczuć to niesamowite, trudne do opisania uczucie, pojawiające się zawsze, gdy wzbija się w niebo.

W dniu, w którym zagadka uśmiechu przybranego syna rozwiązała się, Mako od samego rana musiał wykonywać znienawidzoną papierkową robotę. Mimo iż siedział przy biurku już od kilku godzin, stos dokumentów zdawał się wcale nie zmniejszać. Mężczyzna był potwornie znużony i zmęczony, marzył, by komendant Lin zarządziła codzienny trening. Nic jednak nie wskazywało na to, że magini metalu pojawi się w polu widzenia.

Wypełnił kolejny formularz, tym razem dotyczący zaopatrzenia policji w nowe zbroje. Na wykonanie stroju dla niego potrzebny był nieco inny kwit, bo chociaż należał do jednostki, był także magiem ognia, a przez to musiała być ona lżejsza i bardziej odporna na wysokie temperatury. Ten formularz także odnalazł i wpisał do niego dane.

Zerknął na zegar i zorientował się, że przegapił przerwę obiadową. Narzekając pod nosem, wyciągnął z plecaka swój posiłek. Przygotowany poprzedniego wieczoru ryż z konfiturą jabłkową i cynamonem samym swoim wyglądem zachęcał do jedzenia. Powoli wziął łyżkę do ust i zaczął jeść, skupiając się całkowicie na obiedzie. Skupiony na dokumentach ignorował swój domagający się pożywienia żołądek.

Nagle usłyszał dobiegający z korytarza głos. Schował więc obiad i czekał na jednego z pracujących na zmianie policjantów. Szybkim krokiem podszedł on do maga ognia.

-Mako, telefon do ciebie. Mówią, że to bardzo ważne.

-Już idę.

Przez kilka sekund, które zajęło mu dojście do aparatury, zastanawiał się, o co mogło chodzić. Nie spodziewał się, że dzwonił Bolin lub Opal, nie podejrzewał także o to Korry (szczerze przyznawszy bardzo chciał usłyszeć jej głos). Podniósł słuchawkę.

Ku jego zdziwieniu, odezwał się dziecięcy głos.

-Altan, co się stało?

-Mógłbyś przyjść teraz do szkoły?

Zdumiał się, słysząc tę prośbę.

-Czy coś się stało?- zapytał jeszcze raz, czując czający się w głębi niepokój.

-Po prostu przyjdź.

Gdy połączenie zostało zakończone, Mako nie potrzebował wiele czasu na podjęcie decyzji. Doskoczył do swojego biurka, wrzucił rzeczy do plecaka, porwał latawiec, a nałożywszy policyjną kurtkę, niczym burza ruszył ku drzwiom. Niemalże wpadł na swoją przełożoną, która właśnie miała zabrać część sali na trening. Zaskoczona jego zachowaniem zdążyła tylko zapytać, co jest przyczyną tego nagłego wyjścia.

-Muszę iść do syna!- krzyknął przez ramię. Kobieta pokręciła głową, ale puściła go.

Wbiegł na najwyższe piętro komendy policji. Zeskoczył z dachu, by w następnej chwili wznieść się wysoko w niebo. Wykonawczy jedno kółko kontrolne, skręcił w lekko na wschód, w kierunku głównej biblioteki. W jej pobliżu znajdowała się szkoła, do której zapisał Altana. Choć placówki publiczne wciąż były rzadkością, istniały w coraz większej ilości miejsc. Problem stanowił fakt, iż tylko w tej jednej szkole prowadzono zajęcia z posługiwania się magią żywiołów.

Lot pozwolił mu zebrać myśli i odetchnąć po godzinach spędzonych na wypełnianiu formularzy. Słysząc prośbę o udanie się do szkoły, zaczął zastanawiać się, co było tego przyczyną. Natychmiast wykluczył ewentualny atak na placówkę, nie sądził też, że miedzy jego synem a innymi uczniami doszło do kłótni. Znał chłopca na tyle dobrze, że wiedział, iż nie miał on tego w naturze. W tej sytuacji jedyną opcją wydała się jego kontuzja na treningu magii ognia.

Przyspieszył, odpędzając ciemne myśli. Później będzie miał czas na zastanawianie się, najważniejszą rzeczą w tamtej chwili było dotarcie na miejsce. Dostrzegłszy zarys budynku na ziemi, skierował dziób latawca w dół. Szybciej niż powinien obniżał wysokość lotu, ale nie przeszkodziło mu to w żadnym razie w bezpiecznym wylądowaniu tuż przed drzwiami szkoły. Jednym, sprawnym ruchem złożył latawiec, a przerzuciwszy go przez ramię wbiegł po schodach do portierni. Dotychczas zwiedzał budynek szkolny trzy razy - raz w dniu zapisu Altana, pozostałe dwa przy okazji wywiadówek, na które przychodził raz w miesiącu. Wiedział, w którą stronę powinien pójść, aby dotrzeć do klasy syna. W biegu pokonywał po kilka stopni na raz, by znaleźć się tam jak najszybciej.

Dosłownie wpadł przez otwarte drzwi do sali. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, rozległy się... oklaski. Lekko zdezorientowany rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. W szkolnych ławkach siedzieli uczniowie, natomiast dookoła nich stali ich ojcowie. Magowie i niemagowie, ludzie odmiennych narodowości, poglądów i zawodów, ich wszystkich łączyła miłość do swoich dzieci. W tej samej chwili przypomniał sobie, że w sekretariacie ktoś o czymś podobnym wspominał...

Wychowawczyni klasy przywitała się z nim.

-Przyszedł pan w samą porę, właśnie miała przyjść kolej Altana.

-Kolej na co?- zapytał szeptem, chcąc upewnić się swoich podejrzeń.

-Na opowiedzenie o swoim ojcu, rzecz jasna- nauczycielka uśmiechnęła się.

Poprosiła czarnowłosego chłopca, by wyszedł na środek. Altan w kilku słowach przedstawił swojego opiekuna, który przez te kilka sekund zdążył odzyskać pozorny spokój i równowagę. Następnie to on zaczął mówić - słowa same przychodziły do niego, nie musiał się więc o wiele martwić. Opowiedział o pracy policjanta-detektywa, o niebezpieczeństwach związanych z poszukiwaniem przestępców oraz, co przykuło uwagę wszystkich zgromadzonych, podróżowaniu z Avatar. Przypomniał o składzie drużyny Avatar Korry, w której znajdowali się zarówno magowie, jak i ci, którzy magii nie posiadali, i jakich czynów dokonali.

Wkrótce zaczęły się pytania. Nie tylko dzieci, lecz również dorośli chcieli wiedzieć więcej na wspomniane przez Mako tematy. Kiedy padło pytanie, jakim cudem udało mu się dostać do elitarnej jednostki, do której należeli wyłącznie magowie metalu, jedynie uśmiechnął się i powiedział, że był bardzo uparty i ciężko na wszystko pracował. Kolejne pytania odnosiły się do jego dawnej działalności jako gracza promagii, ktoś zapytał nawet, czy nie mógłby w przyszłości zorganizować wycieczki na arenę. Roześmiał się, ale stwierdził, że byłoby to możliwe.

Okazało się, że wszyscy uczniowie opowiedzieli już o swoich ojcach. Lekcje zakończyły się więc wcześniej niż planowano, więc rodzice i ich dzieci zaczęli zbierać się do wyjścia. Nauczycielka żegnała się z wszystkimi po kolei, a gdy doszła do Mako i Altana, uścisnęła dłoń policjanta i pochyliła się nad chłopcem. Zniżyła głos, lecz mimo to dzięki wyostrzonemu zmysłowi słuchu Mako usłyszał ich krótką rozmowę.

-Masz niezwykłego tatę.

-Wiem o tym- odpowiedział chłopiec.

Przez całą drogę powrotną mag ognia nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, co usłyszał. Czy może też tylko wydawało mu się? Nie, Altan rzeczywiście przytaknął swojej wychowawczyni. Co więcej, mówił o nim jak o swoim _ojcu_. Poczuł przypływ nagłej radości, która wypełniła go od środka. Chłopiec najwyraźniej przyzwyczaił się już do jego obecności i zaakceptował go jako opiekuna.

-Jesteś na mnie zły?- usłyszał znienacka, gdy dochodzili już do mieszkania.

-A z jakiego powodu miałbym być?

-Bo... Wyciągnąłem cię z pracy- wymamrotał, choć Mako wiedział, że to nie to było przyczyną.

-To żaden problem, szczerze mówiąc, powinienem ci za to podziękować. Nie zniósłbym kolejnej godziny wypisywania tych formularzy- zaśmiał się, jednocześnie bacznie obserwując zachowanie przybranego syna.

Oczy chłopca spochmurniały. Zatrzymał się na środku chodnika i spuścił głowę. Zaniepokojony Mako odwrócił się, następnie kucnął, by spojrzeć dziecku z twarz. Chłopiec wbił wzrok w ziemię i wyglądało na to, że nie za bardzo chciał wyjawić, co go dręczyło. Mężczyzna dobrze znał ten wzrok - widział go u swojego brata, oraz, w przeważającej większości, w odbiciu lustra.

Westchnął cicho, przygryzając wargę.

-Nie chciałeś, żebym to ja był w szkole, prawda?- zapytał szeptem, jak gdyby mówił sam do siebie.

-N-niezupełnie.

-To o co chodzi?

Walcząc ze zbierającymi się w oczach łzami, chłopiec wziął wdech.

-Ja... polubiłem cię, Mako. Jako jedyny chciałeś się mną zaopiekować, kiedy nikt mnie nie chciał. Chociaż mnie nie znałeś, pomogłeś mi, gdy najbardziej tego potrzebowałem. Dałeś mi prawdziwy dom... I to dlatego dzisiaj chciałem, żebyś przyszedł do szkoły. Nawet jeśli nigdy... przenigdy... nie zastąpisz mojego prawdziwego taty... to...!

Niespodziewanie Altan poczuł, jak mag ognia objął go swymi silnymi ramionami. Wolny od swoich obaw i niepewności chłopiec po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna zapłakał. Przytulił się mocniej do mężczyzny, który uśmiechał się łagodnie i szeptał słowa ukojenia, tak bardzo mu potrzebnych. Nie czuł się już samotny, miał kogoś, komu mógł zaufać, kto go nigdy nie zawiedzie, nie opuści, i kto go kochał jak własne dziecko.

Po jakimś czasie Mako rozluźnił uścisk. Wyprostował się, rozczochrał delikatnie włosy Altana i złapał za rękę.

-To co, idziemy do domu?- zapytał, czekając na odpowiedź.

-Dobrze, tato- odpowiedział Altan, odwzajemniając uścisk.

* * *

Na prośbę swojej właścicielki, Naga zatrzymała się pod blokiem. Korra zsiadła z niedźwiedziopsa, jednocześnie nakazując suczce czekać na nią pod drzwiami. Przewiesiła przez ramię torbę, poprawiła włosy i beztroskim krokiem zaczęła wspinać się po schodach.

Ucieszyła się, kiedy Bolin zaprosił ją na mecz charytatywny. Miała nadzieję raz na zawsze udowodnić Tahno, kto jest mistrzem promagii - nie Wilkotoperze, lecz Ogniste Fretki, uczciwość ponad przekupstwem i zastraszeniem. Chociaż Wilkotoperze obecnie tworzyli kapelę muzyczną, wciąż świetnie walczyli i okazjonalnie zdarzało im się organizować pokazy. Była zaskoczona, jak bardzo brakowało jej ogromnych emocji towarzyszącym każdemu spotkaniu, obecności przyjaciół na arenie, wspólnych treningów, kończących się niejednokrotnie mniejszymi lub większymi kontuzjami.

Do Miasta Republiki wróciła na kilka tygodni przed meczem, by móc należycie przygotować się do niego. Liście spadły już z drzew, a ziemia powoli zamierała. W połowie drogi zauważyła, że z nieba zaczął padać śnieg. Wiedziała, że nie było wystarczająco zimno, by się utrzymał, lecz w tamtej chwili przypomniała sobie pierwszą zimę, którą spędziła w mieście. Część wspomnień nie była piękna, wręcz przeciwnie, ale Korra dawna już nauczyła się, że każdy element przeszłości jest ważny i uczynił ją tą osobą, którą była dzisiaj.

Na początku udała się do Zakładów Przyszłości, aby złożyć wizytę Asami. Kobieta uściskała ją, a następnie zaprosiła ją do kawiarni, gdzie niegdyś przychodziła cała drużyna Avatara. Przy cieście czekoladowym (uparła się, by takie zamówić, co dziedziczka fortuny skomentowała salwą śmiechu) oraz ulubionych napojach rozmawiały o wydarzeniach ostatnich kilku miesięcy. W ten sposób Korra dowiedziała się, że Toph zaczęła wykazywać pierwsze zdolności maga ziemi, a także o najnowszym projekcie latawca dla magów ognia. Po południu zrobiła niespodziankę Opal i Bolinowi, który, choć miał iść zrobić zakupy, zaraz z nich zrezygnował. Po raz pierwszy od wielu miesięcy zobaczyła córkę przyjaciół - ostatni raz widziała ją niedługo po jej narodzinach, kiedy tylko dla niej przerwała podróż do Narodu Ognia. Zauważyła, że dziecko ma oczy łudząco podobne do oczu swojej imienniczki.

Szczerze przyznawszy, Korra, jak każdy człowiek, chciała mieć odrobinę czasu dla siebie. Przez ostatni rok podróżowała po całym świecie, rozwiązując konflikty i prowadząc spotkania na najwyższych szczeblach. Uznała, że ma prawo do wzięcia swego rodzaju urlopu, a nawet jeśli coś się wydarzy, wszyscy będą wiedzieć, gdzie powinni jej szukać. Miasto Republiki było obecnie najlepiej skomunikowanym miejscem.

Zatrzymała się przed drzwiami mieszkania Mako, niepewna, czy powinna zadzwonić. Stwierdziła jednak, że mag ognia zawsze wyczuwał jej obecność, toteż nie było potrzeby informowania go o tym. Poza tym, chciała zrobić mu miłą niespodziankę. Ostatnio widzieli się ponad rok temu, na ślubie Bolina. Spędzili wtedy razem całą noc, tańcząc i rozmawiając. Tęskniła za jego obecnością, tak jak on za nią. W dniu, w którym się ostatecznie rozstali, obydwoje mówili prawdę, że nigdy nie przestaną się kochać. Asami była dla niej najbliższą, najdroższą przyjaciółką pod słońcem, która była przy niej zawsze, gdy tego potrzebowała. Jednak to Mako dawno temu oddała swoje serce, lecz nie wiedziała, czy gdyby spróbowali jeszcze raz, udałoby im się. Skrycie marzyła, by cofnąć czas do dnia, w którym ostatecznie ze sobą zerwali, żeby to nigdy się nie wydarzyło. Dawno już przestała wierzyć w swe słowa, że nie jest im przeznaczone być razem.

Drzwi okazały się nie być zamknięte, więc po zapukaniu do nich Korra weszła do mieszkania. Wszystko wyglądało tak, jak zapamiętała - krótki korytarz pomalowany białą farbą, ciemne panele prowadzącego do dużego salonu, jasnej, przytulnej kuchni, dawnego pokoju Bolina, stalowych schodów prowadzących na oszklone poddasze i do ukrytej sypialni Mako. Stojące przy szafce pary butów świadczyły o tym, że właściciel domu jest w środku.

Zaraz...

 _Pary butów?!_

Myśli Korry zaczęły pędzić jak oszalałe, gdy zwróciła na to uwagę. Obok wypastowanych, policyjnych butów Mako stała mniejsze, choć tak bardzo podobne obuwie. Na wieszaku zaś wisiały dwie kurtki: jedna, większa, należąca do służb mundurowych, druga, mniejsza, z motywami ognia na rękawach. Nagle przypomniała sobie chichoty Asami, Opal i Bolina, kiedy mówili jej, by odwiedziła swojego byłego chłopaka. Czy one oznaczały, że...

I w tej samej chwili z najbliższego pomieszczenia wyszedł chłopiec, wyglądający na nie więcej niż dziewięć lat. Przez moment zdawało się Korze, że widzi młodszą wersję Mako, tę, którą znała ze zdjęć, lecz zaraz zauważyła drobne różnice. Największą z nich stanowiły jego oczy, przypominające swą barwą nie drogocenne bursztyny, lecz płynne złoto.

-Tato... Pani Avatar przyszła w odwiedziny.

 _Tata_.

To jedno słowo wystarczyło, by po raz pierwszy w swym dwudziestotrzyletnim życiu Avatar Korra, mistrzyni czterech żywiołów, nieustraszona wojowniczka, zemdlała.


	3. Chapter 3

Dźwięki docierały do niej stłumione i z opóźnieniem. Powoli uchyliła powieki, pozwalając, by oczy na powrót przyzwyczaiły się do światła.

-...ra? Korro, słyszysz mnie?- rozpoznała głos Mako. -Dzięki Agniemu, już się bałem, że coś ci się stało...

Spostrzegła, że leży na wygodnej kanapie, przykryta miękkim kocem. Podparła się na łokciach, by rozejrzeć się. Naprzeciwko niej, przy szklanym stoliku do kawy, siedzieli młody mężczyzna i chłopiec, wyglądający jak jego sobowtór. Obydwaj mieli tak samo ciemne, rozczochrane włosy i skupiony wyraz twarzy, a nawet ich ubrania były nadzwyczaj podobne.

-Co się stało?

-Nie pamiętasz?- zmarszczył brwi. -Zemdlałaś tuż po wejściu do środka. Całe szczęście Altan zawołał mnie, dlatego zdążyłem cię złapać, nim upadłaś. Teoretycznie straciłaś świadomość tylko na parę minut, ale...- nie dokończył. Najwyraźniej doszedł do wniosku, iż nie była to odpowiednia pora na wyznania.

-Pani niedźwiedziopies został już nakarmiony. Tata powiedział, że gdy się pani obudzi, wprowadzimy Nagę do mieszkania- słysząc poważny ton chłopca, Korra nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć.

-Jestem Korra, a nie żadna "pani"! Moi przyjaciele mówią do mnie po imieniu.

-O-okej- dorośli zaśmiali się, widząc minę dziecka.

Czując się o wiele lepiej niż kilka chwil wcześniej, Korra usiadła na kanapie. Jej wzrok nieświadomie powędrował ku smukłym dłoniom Mako, przeczesującym czarne włosy Altana, które, co zdarzało się wyjątkowo rzadko, nie były skryte pod rękawiczkami. Równocześnie zwróciła uwagę na matowe, białe ślady na szarej koszuli oraz na twarzy mężczyzny, sugerujące niedawną pracę w kuchni. Jej przypuszczenia potwierdziły się, kiedy poczuła dochodzący z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia słodki zapach naleśników z czerwonymi jabłkami, przywiezionych od rodziny mieszkającej w Ba Sing Se. Gdy rozległo się donośne burczenie w brzuchu, Avatar uświadomiła sobie, że poza kawałkiem ciasta w kawiarni, od rana nie miała nic w ustach.

Nim Korra zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić, Mako już poprosił syna, by umył ręcę, a następnie przyniósł talerze i sztućce do salonu; sam zaś ruszył do kuchni, przygotować resztę kolacji. Chcąc wykorzystać ten krótki czas na rozmowę, młoda kobieta poszła za nim. Zaproponowała, że może kroić owoce do ciasta naleśnikowego.

-Widzę, że założyłeś rodzinę- powiedziała, przerywając monotonię głosów skwierczącego na patelni oleju i ślizgającego się po desce noża.

-Nie było to do końca planowane z mojej strony, ale tak- odpowiedział. -Altan jest bardzo zdolnym chłopcem, myślę, że byłby świetnym zawodnikiem promagii.

-Odziedziczył to po ojcu- słowa wypłynęły z ust Korry, zanim pomyślała, co chce przez to powiedzieć.

Przez trwający wieczność moment Mako nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie żadnej odpowiedzi. Dopiero zapach przypalającego się naleśnika wyciągnął go z tego nietypowego odrętwienia i zamyślenia. Odwrócił go, a gdy upewnił się, że się nie zwęgli do reszty (wszystko, co się nie udało, zawsze zjadał), zwrócił powoli swoje bursztynowe oczy ku młodej kobiecie.

-Czy ty myślałaś... że ja...- niemalże jednocześnie na twarze obydwojga wstąpił rumieniec, zdradzający treść niewypowiedzianego pytania.

-Skądże!- pisnęła Korra, przerażona obrotem spraw. -Więc... ale... ty nigdy nie...?

-Agni, dodaj mi sił!- wyszeptał, kręcąc głową. Rozpaczliwe próby zachowania kamiennej twarzy nie powiodły się. -Jak myślisz, ile ten chłopiec ma lat?

-No... osiem? Dziewięć?

-W lipcu skończy dziewięć. Nie może być moim prawdziwym synem, bo gdy się urodził, miałem piętnaście lat i młodszego brata na wychowaniu!- choć mówił stosunkowo neutralnym tonem, dziewczyna mogła zauważyć zdenerwowanie w jego mniej zgrabnych niż dotychczas ruchach.

Ku swojemu zdumieniu, słysząc te słowa Korra poczuła ogromną ulgę. Przyznała, że palnęła głupstwo, ale swój nietakt zaczęła tłumaczyć wielkim głodem, który przyćmił jej umysł i utrudniał jasne myślenie. W odpowiedzi Mako pokręcił głową z łagodnym uśmiechem wstępującym na twarz, dając jej do zrozumienia, że wcale się nie gniewał. Skończywszy smażyć naleśniki, przełożył wszystkie na duży talerz i zaniósł do salonu, gdzie już czekał na nich gotowy zjeść więcej niż można by podejrzewać Altan.

Nagle jej uwaga skupiła się na wcześniejszych słowach policjanta oraz na jego reakcji na to raczej osobliwe pytanie. Podczas swoich podróży całkowicie przypadkowo nauczyła się korzystać z magii ziemi jako skutecznego wykrawacza kłamstw, zupełnie jak dawny doradca Suyin, Aiwei. Zdolność ta utwierdziła ją tylko w przekonaniu, że jej przyjaciel mówił prawdę. W tym samym momencie przez głowę przemknęła ją niespodziewana myśl - skoro mówił prawdę, to oznaczało, że Mako nigdy nie... Prawdą było, że kiedy byli parą, czasami spędzali razem noce, wtuleni w siebie aż do świtu (wychodził do Akademii, nim zdążyła się obudzić), lecz nigdy nie dochodziło między nimi do niczego więcej. Wynikało to głównie z tego, że w tamtym czasie Korra nie była gotowa psychicznie do tak poważnego kroku (oraz została wychowana w dosyć tradycyjnej rodzinie), zaś mag ognia nigdy nie naciskał i dawał jej wystarczająco dużo przestrzeni osobistej.

To wszystko znaczyło, że jeszcze nigdy z nikim się nie przespał.

-Słodka Raavo...- wymamrotała. Wykonała kilka głębokich oddechów, by uspokoić się i odpędzić podchwytliwe myśli.

-Korro, może opowiesz o swoich ostatnich przygodach?- pytanie Mako sprawiło, że zapomniała o wcześniejszych rozważaniach.

Pochłaniając dwa posypane cukrem naleśniki jednocześnie, zaczęła mówić. Bez nieustannie wiszącego nad głową widma tak zwanej poprawności politycznej poskarżyła się na stawiane przez kolejnych światowych przywódców wymagania. Obecnie oczekiwali od niej znajomości gospodarki w każdym z narodów, tak, jakby była politykiem i handlowcem jednocześnie. To jednak nie należało do jej obowiązków, i choć Asami pomagała jej, jak tylko mogła, nie dawała rady z ogarnięciem zatrważającej ilości danych.

Następnie poprosiła Mako i Altana, by wyjaśnili jej, jak doszło do ich spotkania. Nie spieszyli się z tłumaczeniami, ona natomiast nie wymagała od nich natychmiastowej odpowiedzi. Czuła, że dla dziecka był to wciąż trudny temat i minie jeszcze wiele czasu, nim chłopiec będzie mógł w miarę swobodnie mówić o swoich przeżyciach na ulicy. Z uwagą wsłuchiwała się w każde słowo, ale gdy doszli do części, w której przy nauce przygotowywania kurczaka Altan niechcący zapalił koszulę Mako, nie mogła powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Kilka minut zajęło jej dojście do siebie.

Po skończeniu kolacji policjant przyprowadził Nagę, która natychmiast rzuciła się do wylizania swojej właścicielki. Oczywiście w porę Korra ją przed tym powstrzymała, inaczej do końca tygodnia nie uporałaby się ze śladami śliny na ubraniach. Zaraz potem młoda kobieta przedstawiła psu Altana, który, choć z początku był onieśmielony jej wielkością, szybko ją polubił i pozwolił, by wzięła go w swoje łapy i obejmowała. Trwało to do momentu, w którym Mako oznajmił, iż nadeszła pora snu. Chłopiec z niechęcią posłuchał się jego prośby - zgodził się, ale poprosił, aby następnym razem Avatar opowiedziała mu więcej o wspólnych przygodach.

Kiedy upewnili się, że Altan pogrążył się we śnie, Korra stwierdziła, że również powinna się zbierać.

-Nie ma mowy- sprzeciwił się stanowczym tonem.

-Pojadę do świątyni, tam będę nocować- upierała się.

-Jest już późno, myślisz, że Pema i Tenzin nie śpią?- z niechęcią musiała przyznać mu rację. -Prześpij się tutaj, rano udasz się na wyspę.

Dwie strony ścierały się wewnątrz niej. Z jednej strony nie chciała sprawiać mu kłopotu, z drugiej czuła wielką potrzebę szczerej rozmowy z byłym chłopakiem; tak dużą, że zdawała się wypalać ją od środka. W końcu przystała na jego propozycję, jednakże postawiła warunek - tak jak wielokrotnie podczas swoich misji, będzie spała przytulona do Nagi.

Podczas gdy Mako poszedł do łazienki wziąć szybki prysznic, szatynka zaniosła swoje rzeczy na piętro. Przez kilka minut podziwiała z najwyższego piętra bloku panoramę miasta przez wychodzącą na wschód, całkowicie oszkloną ścianę. Z oddali mogła dostrzec świątynię, a także Arenę Promagii, na której już za niecały miesiąc miał odbyć się mecz, dla którego przecież wróciła do Miasta Republiki. Usłyszawszy, że łazienka jest wolna, cicho zbiegła po schodach i zamknęła się w pomieszczeniu. Mile zaskoczył ją fakt, że wszystko czekało na nią przygotowane, znalazła nawet ręcznie robione mydło, pachnące niczym las, którego od dawna nie mogła znaleźć na żadnym targowisku. Z przyjemnością umyła się, po raz pierwszy od wielu dni korzystając z tej zdobyczy cywilizacji. Zadowolona, świeża i pachnąca wyszła z łazienki i wróciła na górę.

Nie spodziewała się zobaczyć stojącego przy Nadze maga ognia.

-Co tu robisz?- zapytała, widząc jego pochylone, skryte pod flanelową koszulą plecy.

-Będę spał, a co innego mogę planować?- wzruszył ramionami, kładąc śpiwór na podłodze.

-Możesz się położyć na łóżku- burknęła, zirytowana jego lekceważącym podejściem.

-Ale w ten sposób nie będę mógł z tobą rozmawiać tak, jak za dawnych czasów.

 _Dawniej_.

Silne uczucie, które znienacka wezbrało się w piersi Korry, nieomal zwaliło ja z nóg. Znieruchomiała na parę chwil, starając się zrozumieć, czym było owo odczucie. Powoli dotarło do niej, iż była to tęsknota. Tęskniła za jego obecnością, za porannymi treningami, których nienawidziła, ale na które wstawała specjalnie dla niego, za jego opiekuńczą stroną, przejawiającą się w drobnych gestach, nawet za ogromnym poczuciem obowiązku, przez które ich relacja została wystawiona na ciężką próbę. W tym samym czasie Mako wyciągnął ku niej dłoń i z rozbrajającą szczerością powiedział:

-Tej rozmowy nie da się odłożyć- jego ręka okazała się być ciepła i szorstka w dotyku, zupełnie taka, jak ją zapamiętała.

-Wiem, i to właśnie mnie przeraża- przyznała.

Młody mężczyzna odetchnął głęboko, a gdy znów otworzył oczy, Korra mogła przysiąc, że zmieniły nieco swoją barwę.

-Mam świadomość tego, co działo się wcześniej między nami. Kłóciliśmy się, walczyliśmy ze sobą, ale pozostawaliśmy dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Kiedy zerwaliśmy, długo nie mogłem się pozbierać, i choć z czasem przyzwyczaiłem się, że nie ma cię obok mnie, nie znaczyło to, że pogodziłem się z tym. Pamiętasz, gdy znów się spotkaliśmy po tamtych latach?- zaśmiał się krótko, lecz w tym śmiechu nie było radości. -Cieszyłem się z twojego powrotu, ale byłem rozgoryczony, słysząc, że kontaktowałaś się z Asami, a do mnie nie raczyłaś się odezwać nawet słowem, nie odpowiedziałaś na żaden z moich listów.

-Chciałam do ciebie napisać, ale... bałam się, że będziesz traktował mnie jak niepełnosprawną, jak kalekę, tak jak wszyscy!

-Na miłość boską, Korro! Powiedziałem, że zawsze pójdę za tobą wszędzie i zrobię wszystko, o co mnie poprosisz, nie ważne, jak bardzo szalone by to było! Nawet, gdyby oznaczało to konieczność zostania twoim workiem treningowym, na którym mogłabyś się wyżyć, zrobiłbym to!

Zamilkł, zorientowawszy się, że podniósł głos.

-Doceniam to i dziękuję. Przepraszam, że odrzucałam twoją pomoc- powiedziała, zwracając się bezpośrednio w jego stronę.

-Nie... teraz ja muszę cię przeprosić. Uniosłem się bez potrzeby. Wybacz mi- pochylił głowę w wyrazie przeprosin.

Wiedziała, że rozmowa jest poważna, to jednak nie przeszkodziło jej w roześmianiu się. Widząc uśmiech rozświetlający oblicze Korry, Mako nie potrafił nie dołączyć do niej. Śmiali się z serca, bez żadnej przyczyny, co dotychczas zdarzyło im się tylko raz, kiedy grali razem w jednej drużynie. Nie pamiętali jednak, kiedy po raz ostatni śmiali się bez żadnych obciążeń na duszach.

-Z czego właściwie się śmiejemy?- zapytał, próbując złapać oddech jednocześnie chichocząc.

-Sama nie wiem...- wytarła załzawione oczy. -Może z tego, jak wygląda nasza relacja! Zachowujemy się zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy byliśmy razem - kłócimy się, a potem ty przepraszasz. Chciałabym wrócić do tamtych czasów, no, raczej bez kłótni. Chciałabym... chciałabym spróbować jeszcze raz.

Przez chwilę myślała, że Mako zobaczył ducha. Bursztynowe oczy znieruchomiały, w ich odbiciu widziała panoramę uśpionego już miasta. Zaraz jednak wyciągnął ku niej swe otwarte ramiona, z dłońmi wyrażającymi więcej, niż mogły słowa, i wziął w objęcia. Nie spodziewała się tego gestu, zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy po tygodniach braku kontaktu znów się spotkali. Ich uczucia względem siebie były w owym czasie niezwykle pomieszane, dlatego nie sądziła, że tak ciepło ją powita. Przypomniała sobie też, że tak samo objął ją w dniu, w którym odzyskała połączenie z innymi żywiołami, a on (wreszcie!) wyznał jej swe uczucia.

Wtuliła się bardziej w ciepłe ciało młodego mężczyzny.

-Cieszę się, bardzo się cieszę- szeptał, w jego głosie słyszała nieskrywane szczęście. -Tak długo czekałem na twój znak!

-To chyba dobrze, że się doczekałeś, prawda?

-Nie psuj chwili- zachichotali.

Powoli popatrzyli sobie w oczy. Widzieli w nich determinację, upór, lecz przede wszystkim wzajemną miłość.

-Tym razem zaczniemy spokojnie, dobrze?

-Ze mną nic nigdy nie jest spokojne, panie oficerze.

Oparli się o biały grzbiet Nagi, która zawyła cicho, ciesząc się widokiem swojej szczęśliwej właścicielki. Zaśmiali się jeszcze ciszej, a potem, przy szeptach, chichotach i uciszających pacnięciach łap niedźwiedziopsa, który mimo wszystko chciał odpocząć, zasnęli głęboko, przytuleni do siebie jak za dawnych czasów.

* * *

Następne tygodnie członkowie "złotego trio", jak nazywał ich Bolin, spędzili na morderczych, lecz przynoszących zdumiewające efekty treningach. Zupełnie jak przed poprzednim finałem zawodów promagicznych analizowali wszystkie dotychczasowe mecze Wilkotoperzy, by przypomnieć sobie ich taktykę. Podejrzewali, że ich obecne metody walki będą różnić się od poprzednich, lecz podstawy pozostaną niezmienione i będą musieli liczyć się z ewentualną brutalnością i podstępami. Charakter Tahno mógł ulec zmianie, jednakże na polu walki pozostawał taki sam.

Przez cały ten okres Mako z powodzeniem udało się połączyć pracę, treningi, wychowywanie Altana oraz odnawianie romantycznej relacji z Korrą w jedną, logiczną całość. Kibicująca w tajemnicy zawodnikom Lin Beifong przyczyniła się nawet do ustalenia nowego, korzystnego dla niego grafiku, tak aby mógł bez większych problemów trenować do meczu. Sprawiło to, że choć musiał wstawać na kilka godzin przed wschodem słońca, mógł swobodniej dysponować swoim czasem. Po pracy udawał się na trening, następnie odbierał syna ze szkoły i pomagał mu odrobić lekcje, szedł na drugą sesję treningową (w której uczestniczył również Altan), wracał do domu, czasami z Korrą, którą zabierał wtedy na randkę. Z każdym dniem umacniali się w przekonaniu, że warto było podjąć tę decyzję i spróbować jeszcze raz.

Wreszcie nadszedł dzień pojedynku. Od rana ulice Miasta Republiki mówiły tylko o mającym się odbyć o godzinie siedemnastej meczu, na który bilety zostały wykupione już kilka miesięcy wcześniej. Niektórzy ze szczęśliwców, którym udało się zdobyć wejściówki, sprzedawali je za bajońskie wręcz sumy. Większość kibiców ruszyła tuż po obiedzie na arenę, by zająć miejsca i tam z niecierpliwością oczekiwać na początek starcia. Około szesnastej trzydzieści w loży pojawiły się znane osobistości, takie jak mistrzowie magii powietrza Tenzin i Jinora z rodziną, generał Iroh II, Asami Sato, prezydent Raiko z małżonką i wielu innych. Obok nich usiadły rodziny zawodników, rozmawiając na temat możliwych przebiegów walki.

Tuż przed godziną siedemnastą publiczność przywitał Shiro Shinobi, niezastąpiony komentator wszelkich sportowych wydarzeń. Z zegarkiem w ręku odliczał ostatnie sekundy o rozpoczęcia spotkania, a z pierwszym uderzeniem ratuszowego zegara, słyszanego nawet z tej odległości, przedstawił składy drużyn. Zawodnicy zostali powitani gromkimi brawami; tak głośnymi, że było je słychać w Świecie Duchów.

-Szanowni państwo, pojedynek właśnie się zaczął! Do ostatniej minuty nazwiska uczestniczących sędziów pozostawały w głębokiej tajemnicy, aby zapobiec ewentualnemu przekupstwu... Nie sądzę jednak, aby dzisiaj do tego doszło!

Priorytetem dla Ognistych Fretek było poznanie strategii Wilkotoperzy. Wszelkimi sposobami starali się wymusić odkrycie kart na przeciwnikach, lecz Tahno i jego przyjaciele nie dali się zwieść. Obydwie strony wodziły się za nosy i stosowały przeróżne fortele, wciąż jednak nie uciekając się do (nie)dozwolonych manewrów, takich jak rozdrabnianie kamiennych dysków czy używanie lodu. Aby sprowadzić większą widownię, zasady wyjątkowo uległy drobnym zmianom i po wprowadzeniu nowych regulacji pozwolono na bardziej niebezpieczne zagrywki.

-Mako udaje się zepchnąć Minga do strefy trzeciej, umożliwiając tym samym wejście do kolejnej strefy swojej drużynie! Przy przejściu zawodnicy znów zamieniają się przeciwnikami, co sprawia dyskomfort Tahno i jego drużynie. W tym manewrze niemalże namacalna jest pomysłowość byłego kapitana Fretek, obecnie pracującego w miejskiej policji. Chociaż członkowie obydwu ekip świetnie ze sobą współpracują, wygląda na to, że Ogniste Fretki dyktują zasady tej rundy. Bolin zamienia się z bratem i uderza z precyzją chirurga w czułe miejsca maga ognia Wilkotoperzy!

Sędzia uniósł dłoń.

-Zostało trzydzieści sekund do końca rundy pierwszej! Która z drużyn ją wygra?

Nie marnując ani chwili dłużej, znajdująca się po lewej stronie ringu Korra ruszyła do przodu. Z całą mocą uderzyła w Shaozu, który nie spodziewał się ataku z jej strony. Zanim Tahno zdążył zareagować, mężczyzna wyleciał w powietrze i spadł do znajdującego się pod spodem basenu. Wściekły, posłał ku Bolinowi serię kul wodnych. Część z nich wytrąciła go z równowagi, jednakże przed tym, jak mag ziemi został przesunięty do strefy drugiej po swojej stronie boiska, Korra interweniowała, odwracając pociski w stronę tego, który je wystrzelił.

-Wspaniała obrona Korry! Na chwilę obecną Wilkotoperze nie mogą mierzyć się z jej atakami!

Tuż przed dzwonkiem kończącym rundę zirytowany mag wody skupił się na strumieniu płynącym pod jego stopami. Fala wody pomknęła ku Mako, by zamarznąć na lewym ramieniu. Choć skrzywił się, nie przeszkodziło mu to w zrzuceniu z ringu maga ziemi przeciwnej drużyny. Następnie wzniecił płomienie, które w kilka chwil rozpuściły lód na kombinezonie.

-Fretki wygrywają rundę pierwszą!

Zgarnąwszy zwycięstwo w tej części spotkania, Ogniste Fretki spokojnie rozpoczęły następną rundę. Przez długi czas żadna ze stron nie popełniała błędów, dlatego zdawało się, że gra stanęła w martwym punkcie. Wielu widzom zaparło dech w piersiach - oto zawodnicy ukazywali całe piękno swojej magii w sporcie, przypominającym coś z tańca i sztuk walk dla osób pozbawionych talentu magicznego, szerzonych dawniej przez Wojowniczki Kyoshi. Nie można było nie dostrzec, że wkładali w walkę całe swoje serca i duszę, przekazywali emocje. Powoli jednak Fretki zaczęły przejmować inicjatywę i spychać Wilkotoperze do strefy drugiej, jasno dając do zrozumienia, że to oni są silniejsi. Zdawało się, że wszystko szło po myśli Mako.

Nie przewidział on jednak jednej rzeczy.

Gdy miał przepchnąć Tahno do tyłu i umożliwić Fretkom przejście na stronę przeciwników, poczuł palący ból w lewej dłoni. Stłumił przekleństwo cisnące się przez gardło i zacisnął zęby, czując buzującą w ręku energię. Błyskawice, z których pomocą zniszczył gigantycznego robota Kuviry, niemalże pozbawiły go dłoni. Uzdrowiciele wykonali świetną robotę, przywracając mu pełną sprawność ruchową, lecz pojedynek z duchowymi pnączami, prócz blizny na ramieniu, pozostawił po sobie jeszcze jedną pamiątkę - niekontrolowane tkanie błyskawic w najmniej spodziewanych momentach, sprawiające olbrzymi ból. Poza jego współpracownikami oraz komendant Lin nikt nie wiedział o tej przypadłości, dlatego musiał za wszelką cenę dotrwać do końca rundy.

-Zdaje się, że Mako prosi sędziego o przerwę! Obydwie drużyny wydają się być zaskoczone tą prośbą, ale mam wrażenie, że ma to coś wspólnego z nagłym osłabnięciem ataków byłego kapitana. W ogóle przestał wykorzystywać lewą stronę ciała!

 _Wytrzymaj, zatrzymaj ją jeszcze przez chwilę!_ , mamrotał w myślach, gdy sędzia odrzucił jego szybką prośbę. Zarówno Korra jak i Bolin posłali mu pytające spojrzenie, jednak nie odpowiedział im. Wiedział, że skupiając się utrzymaniu błyskawicy w ryzach, stał się bardziej podatny na ataki Wilkotoperzy, ale robił wszystko, by nie dać satysfakcji przeciwnikom i nie zostać łatwym celem. Wyczuwszy, że coś jest na rzeczy, Bolin stał się strażnikiem brata, nie pozwalając, by dosięgły go wzmocnione ciosy Tahno.

Cudem dotrwał do remisu, lecz wiedział, że nie mógł jeszcze zejść z ringu. Sędzia rzucił monetą, niestety na niekorzyść Ognistych Fretek. Tahno natychmiast zdecydował, który żywioł ma przesądzić o wyniku tej rundy. Jego wybór był oczywisty - pojedynek żywiołu siły, wiedząc, że Mako ma wyraźny problem z posługiwaniem się magią.

-Bracie, zrezygnuj! Przecież widzę, że coś ci jest!

-Dam radę- wycedził przez zaciśnięte usta, starając się nie jęknąć z bólu. Powstrzymywanie inaczej zwanego zimnego ognia przypominało walkę z wylewającą rzeką, z góry skazaną na porażkę. Czuł jednak, że musi walczyć z własną mocą, o ile nie chce przerazić Bolina, widowni, a tym bardziej swojego syna i ukochanej.

Stanął na przeciw Shaozu, który uśmiechał się złośliwie spod maski. Chcąc zakończyć to jak najszybciej, z trudem powstrzymał się od zadania ciosu jako pierwszy. Zaczekał, aż jego przeciwnik przyzwie ogień, i dopiero wtedy zaatakował. Wykonał unik, po czym prawą dłonią posłał Shaozu sierpowego, wzmocnionego ogniem. Spodziewający się ataku z dołu mag nie był w stanie osłonić się i zleciał z podestu, tym samym przegrywając starcie. Ogniste Fretki wygrały już dwie rundy, i jeśli w kolejnej pójdzie im tak samo dobrze, nie będzie potrzeby dogrywki.

Czując, że dłużej już nie wytrzyma, Mako rozpędził się i dosłownie wyleciał z ringu, ku zdumieniu całej widowni i towarzyszy z drużyny. Popędzili oni za nim, nie czekając, aż sędzia pozwoli na dziesięciominutową przerwę przed najprawdopodobniej ostatnią rundą. Zobaczyli, jak policjant zerwał z lewej dłoni rękawicę i rzucił się do okna. Rozległ się zazwyczaj towarzyszący burzom grzmot, a niebo rozświetliła błyskawica tak silna, że na ułamek sekundy noc w Mieście Republiki na powrót stała się dniem. Zaraz po tym kolana ugięły się pod magiem ognia.

Korra złapała go, nim upadł na twardą posadzkę.

-Co to było?!

-Pamiątka po zniszczeniu mecha...- wymamrotał, opierając się o ścianę. Bolin podał mu butelkę wody, której połowę wypił za jednym razem.

-Ta błyskawica miała tyle mocy! Nie powinieneś był jej tak trzymać!

-A co miałem zrobić?! Gdybym uwolnił ją wcześniej, zasilanie areny mogłoby paść!

Przez kilka chwil Mako i Korra kłócili się ze sobą o to, kto ma rację. Wkrótce jednak mag ognia ustąpił, co wzbudziło podejrzenia młodej kobiety. Zapytała go, czy nie potrzebuje pomocy i zaproponowała, że swoją magią uzdrowicielską może przez pozostałe minuty rozluźnić jego mięśnie.

-Gdybyś mogła troszkę ochłodzić mi rękę, byłbym bardzo wdzięczny.

Pomogła mu ściągnąć kombinezon z ramienia, lecz gdy spojrzała na nie, zaniemówiła. Uczyła się, że rany zadane od błyskawicy nie goją się poprawnie i pozostawiają paskudne blizny do końca życia, lecz to, co zobaczyła, nie do końca pasowało do tego opisu. Owszem, skóra przedramienia była w wielu miejscach nietypowo zaróżowiona i szorstka, ale najbardziej rzucał się w oczy srebrzysty ślad z licznymi rozgałęzieniami, ciągnący się od czubków palców wzdłuż kości promieniowej, ramiennej i obojczyka. Odchyliła materiał jeszcze bardziej, by dostrzec, że srebrna blizna, przypominająca w pewnym stopniu tatuaże magów powietrza, kończyła się w okolicach serca.

Zmarszczyła brwi, nie przerywając tkania wody.

-Mako...

-O tym, jak nieostrożny byłem porozmawiamy później, dobrze? Mamy mecz do wygrania.

Nie poruszając więcej tematu błyskawic, Korra dokończyła leczenie i rozluźnianie ręki maga ognia. Gdy nałożył kombinezon (tym razem samodzielnie), wraz z bratem i Avatar powrócił na ring, witany jeszcze większymi brawami. Ustawili się naprzeciwko Wilkotoperzy, świadomych swojej mizernie prezentującej się pozycji.

Równocześnie z sędzią Shiro Shinobi dał sygnał do rozpoczęcia ostatniej rundy tej rozgrywki. Przez dziesięciominutową przerwę zawodnicy przeciwnej drużyny zdążyli zregenerować swoje siły do tego stopnia, że wyglądało, jakby do akcji wkroczyła zupełnie inna ekipa. Widać było ich ogromny zapał, by obronić swój honor. Oczywiście gdyby udało im się znokautować Fretki, mecz należałby do nich. Na to Mako nie mógł i nie pozwolić, szczególnie że pojedynek oglądała cała jego rodzina i przyjaciele (może za pokazanie swoich możliwości magii Lin przyzna mu tę premię?).

Przez długi czas zawodnicy wymieniali się ciosami, lecz Mingowi udało się przepchnąć Mako do strefy drugiej, umożliwiając swoim kolegom wejście na teren przeciwnika. Korra bezgłośnie uspokoiła maga ognia, po czym, w trzysekundowej przerwie między atakami, zasugerowała braciom postawienie wszystkiego na jedną kartę. Zgodzili się bez wahania.

Kiedy Tahno zdecydował się na połączony z Mingiem atak, Ogniste Fretki znienacka zaatakowały z całą siłą. Przyspieszyli wymianę ciosów do tego stopnia, że nawet siedzący na trybunach areny znamienici znawcy magii i magowie mieli wyraźny kłopot z odróżnianiem poszczególnych ataków. Był to manewr wymyślony podczas ostatniego przed spotkaniem treningu, kiedy utwierdzony w znajomości wszystkich swoich ataków Bolin uznał, że chciałby zobaczyć, jak Wilkotoperze poradziliby sobie z tempem walki, z jakim zazwyczaj spotykali się, walcząc ze złoczyńcami na całym świecie. Korra podchwyciła pomysł i w przeciągu kilku minut sprawdziła wytrzymałość całej trójki, tak, że wiedzieli, na ile będą mogli sobie pozwolić. Czuli, że wytrzymają dłużej, chociaż nie trenowali tak długo jak Wilkotoperze.

Mieli rację. Choć oni również byli wyczerpani, na twarzach Wilkotoperzy malowało się nieporównywalnie większe zmęczenie. Nie chcąc dłużej tego przeciągać, Fretki wykonały ostatni wysiłek i jedną, płynną falą strąciły przeciwników z ringu. Zawodnicy przeciwnej drużyny wylądowali w wodzie, i chociaż przegrali mecz, zrobili co mogli, a na ich twarzach malowała się ulga z powodu zakończenia spotkania. Wyszedłszy w wody, wspięli się na windę i wjechali na platformę meczową, aby należycie pożegnać kibiców oraz podziękować Ognistym Fretkom za mecz. Uścisnęli sobie dłonie.

Gdy Korra, Mako i Bolin wrócili do szatni i skończyli się przebierać, natychmiast zostali otoczeni przez grono rodziny i przyjaciół. Mag ziemi nachylił się ku swojej córeczce i pogłaskał ją delikatnie po głowie, zaraz potem złożył pocałunek na policzku ucieszonej sukcesem męża Opal. Jinora, Iroh i Asami pogratulowali zwycięstwa Korze, jednocześnie informując, wypadałoby w jakiś sposób uczcić tę okazję. W środku rozmowy Avatar zerknęła na swojego chłopaka, który właśnie podszedł do syna. Uśmiechnęła się, widząc łagodniejące oblicze detektywa.

-I jak, podobało ci się?- zapytał.

-To było niesamowite! Ty i cała drużyna!- powiedział chłopiec, oczarowany walką swojego opiekuna.

-Jeśli będziesz chciał, w przyszłości nauczę cię promagii.

-Jasne, że chciałbym!

Zbliżyła się do magów ognia. Niezauważalnie nawet dla spostrzegawczego chłopca chwyciła Mako za rękę, dając mu do zrozumienia, że nie powinni się na siebie gniewać z powodu przeszłości. Policjant odwzajemnił uścisk, co sprawiło, że ciało Korry przeszył dreszcz. W tym samym momencie młoda kobieta zaczęła głośno narzekać, jak głodna jest po pojedynku.

-Może pójdziemy wszyscy na kolację?

-Ale pamiętaj, że nie możemy dać się wkręcić w płacenie. Niech teraz oni coś zrobią!

* * *

Koniec ostatniego miesiąca roku we wszystkich kulturach obchodzony jest bardzo szczególnie, jednak znaczenie oraz same obchody różnią się w zależności od kraju. Zimą plemiona wody organizują wspólne święto, mające choć na chwilę złączyć oddalone od siebie o tysiące kilometrów bieguny; Naród Ognia przeżywa najkrótszą noc w roku (podczas której ich moc jest najsłabsza) oraz celebruje powrót słońca; z obchodami Nomadów Powietrza oraz obecnej Republiki Ziemi łączy ich moment, w którym oddaje się cześć bóstwom i duchom. Po założeniu Zjednoczonej Republiki ustanowiono święto duchów, łączące wszystkie nacje.

Rodzina Beifong zjechała się do Miasta Republiki, nie tylko dlatego, że Suyin i Bataar Senior chcieli zobaczyć swoją wnuczkę, lecz także chcieli choć trochę umilić ten czas Lin, zazwyczaj spędzającej święta samotnie na komisariacie. W Świątyniach Powietrza rozbrzmiewała wesoła muzyka, którą słychać było już z daleka - najgłośniej przygotowywano się do obchodów w Mieście Republiki, głównie za sprawą badającej dźwięki Ikki. Komandor Bumi oraz Władczyni Ognia Izumi grali w pai sho razem ze swoim synem i jego narzeczoną w stolicy Narodu Ognia.

W tym samym czasie Mako, Altan i Korra znajdowali się na Biegunie Południowym i pomagali Sennie w kuchni. Cała trójka wyjechała do rodzinnego domu Avatar wkrótce po odbyciu się zawodów charytatywnych na zaproszenie żony wodza, która uznała, że powinni spędzić ten czas wspólnie. Altan był zachwycony możliwością wyjazdu do krainy wiecznego śniegu, głównie dlatego, że nigdy nie spotkał żadnej pingwinofoki. Wyjazd na biegun wiązał się również z nieprzyzwyczajeniem młodego maga do tak niskich temperatur - na szczęście Tonraqowi udało się znaleźć pasujące ubrania ze skóry, które wystarczająco utrzymywały ciepłotę ciała dziecka. Także Mako dostał w prezencie grubą kurtkę, pomimo twierdzenia, że jako mag ognia jest w stanie się ogrzać. Wódz plemienia nie dał się jednak zwieść i przy pomocy córki nałożył na niego kurtę, co policjant, mimo swoich poprzednich zapewnień, przyjął z wdzięcznością.

Senna nie mogła nadziwić się zdolnościom kulinarnym chłopaka swojej córki, dlatego gdy tylko nadarzała się okazja, prosiła o go pomoc w gotowaniu. Żartobliwie wytykała niezdolność Korry do przygotowania czegokolwiek innego niż pieczonego na ogniu mięsa, na co wszyscy (prócz samej Korry oczywiście) reagowali śmiechem. Świąteczne specjały z obydwu biegunów powstawały w zawrotnym tempie. Wkrótce większość przygotowań była zakończona i pozostało jedynie udekorować osadę.

Wreszcie nadszedł dzień święta. Jednymi z wielu, którzy zdecydowali się przybyć na Biegun Południowy, byli Eska i Desna, wodzowie Północnego Plemienia. Ponieważ przyjęli zaproszenie kuzynki, mieli spać w domu wodza Południowego Plemienia. Ich przybycie wiązało się z pewnymi ograniczeniami, dotyczącymi głównie poczucia humoru. Tym razem jednak obyło się bez nieporozumień.

Gdy słońce skryło się za horyzontem, zaczęły się właściwe obchody. Tonraq podjął opowieść o rozłamie, przekazywaną z pokolenia na pokolenie w trzech plemionach. Zarówno najmłodsze dzieci jak i ludzie starsi z uwagą słuchali historii o tym, że niegdyś istniało tylko jedno plemię. Niestety, w skutek wielu różnych zdarzeń, plemię podzieliło się na dwie części i osiadło po przeciwległych biegunach planety. Fakt istnienia Plemienia Bagiennego został zapomniany, dopiero Avatar Aang na nowo pokazał je światu. Później wódz opowiedział o najnowszej historii Plemion, w tym o swojej córce, kryzysie w Północnym Plemieniu i wielu innych wydarzeniach w sposób prosty i zrozumiały dla wszystkich, mówiąc rzeczowo i bez popierania "tych złych", jak to ujęły dzieci.

Wśród słuchaczy znalazł się również Altan. Z zaciekawieniem przysłuchiwał się opowieściom o odmiennej kulturze, tym bardziej, że był to pierwszy raz, kiedy wyjechał poza Miasto Republiki. Chłonął więc z uwagą każdą nową informację, poszerzając swoją wiedzę na temat świata. Do zdobywanej wiedzy i umiejętności należało doliczyć także ślizganie się na pingwinofokach, które polubił do tego stopnia, że przez pół dnia nie dało się go od nich odciągnąć. Udało się to dopiero, gdy Mako zagroził mu zjedzeniem jego porcji świątecznego deseru. Chciał całkowicie wykorzystać czas, który spędzi na biegunie, włącznie z próbowaniem jedzenia.

Kiedy Tonraq skończył mówić, a kapłani odprawili coroczne rytuały rozłączenia i połączenia Plemion, rozpoczęła się mniej oficjalna część święta - posiłek złożony z dań przygotowanych przez plemię goszczące (i jednego maga ognia), a następnie zabawy i tańce. Po pokazie tradycyjnych tańców Plemion Wody świętujący wchodzili na parkiet, ciesząc się radosną atmosferą święta.

Avatar nie musiała długo czekać, aż jej partner poprosił ją do tańca. Zaśmiała się, gdy Mako wyznał, że zapisał się na kurs tańców Południowego Plemienia.

-Mój ojciec nie będzie tego od ciebie wymagał!

-Strzeżonego Raava strzeże. Ponadto uważam, że jestem jedynym (poza twoim tatą, oczywiście), który ma prawo z tobą tańczyć, dlatego chcę być przygotowany na wszystko.

Musnęła ustami jego policzek.

-Na wszystko, powiadasz?- szepnęła mu do ucha, na co on uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco.

-Próbujesz mnie uwieść?

-Może tak, a może nie...

-Według mnie za słabo się starasz. Chyba muszę ci pokazać, jak to powinno się robić.

-Chcesz mi coś udowodnić?

-Nie wiem, może?- podziękował jej za taniec, po czym, nim zdążyła zareagować, wziął ją na ręce i ruszył w kierunku jej domu. Chociaż dziewczyna piszczała, by ją wypuścił, nie zrobił tego. Wkrótce ona sama zaczęła śmiać się i pozwoliła, by zaniósł ją do swojego pokoju.

* * *

Światło słoneczne wpadło przez odsłonięte okno do pokoju. Altan otworzył oczy i natychmiast podniósł się z łóżka, mając przedziwne wrażenie, że tego dnia coś może się zdarzyć. Nie wiedział tylko, co takiego.

Odkąd poznał Mako, minęło już dziesięć miesięcy i osiem, od kiedy zamieszkał z nim w jednym domu. Mimo, że wciąż był dzieckiem, chłopiec wiedział, że jego rodzice cieszyliby się, że spotkał kogoś, kto mógł przejąć ich rolę i zaopiekować się nim. Postrzegał swojego przybranego tatę jako człowieka dobrego i odważnego, który pomimo młodego wieku przeżył więcej niż zdecydowana większość ludzi i na którym można było zawsze polegać. Od niego uczył się tego, czego rodzice nie mogli go już nauczyć.

Nie potrafił jednak przyzwyczaić się do tego, że jego opiekun spotykał się od paru miesięcy z Avatar. Wydawało mu się, że chociaż mag ognia starał się poświęcać mu cały swój czas, jego myśli bezustannie wędrowały do ukochanej. Chłopiec miał świadomość, że nie powinien czuć niepokoju, ale mimo to bał się, że policjant pewnego dnia powie mu, że wybiera Korrę i nie chce, aby już z nim mieszkał. Kiedy miał koszmary z tym związane, opiekun budził się w środku nocy i przychodził do niego, nie pytając o przyczynę. Altan był wdzięczny za to, że nigdy nie pytał o to, co mu się śniło, że po prostu siedział z nim, dopóki znów nie zasnął.

Kiedy ubrał się (ubrania do szkoły zawsze leżały wyprasowane na biurku), poszedł do kuchni. Jego ojciec stał przy kuchence, przygotowując śniadanie, lecz coś w jego zachowaniu podpowiedziało Altanowi, że jego intuicja nie myliła się. Jeszcze nigdy chyba Mako nie zachowywał się tak cicho, jak tego ranka, a jego oczy wciąż wędrowały ku półce z pudełkami śniadaniowymi.

W połowie posiłku chłopiec zdobył się na odwagę i zapytał ojca o przyczynę jego zachowania.

-Ah, o to chodzi... Muszę ci coś powiedzieć i proszę, aby mnie wysłuchał na spokojnie.

Młody mężczyzna sięgnął po leżące na półce niewielkie pudełko, położył je na stole i usiadł naprzeciwko syna.

-Wczoraj wieczorem, kiedy poszedłeś już spać, skończyłem prezent dla Korry. Co o nim sądzisz?- uchylił wieczko i przysunął pudełeczko do chłopca, który wziął je w drobne dłonie.

-Są... śliczne- powiedział, obracając medalionem i pierścionkiem. W misternie plecionej, srebrnej konstrukcji naszyjnika zdawały się być zatopione maleńkie szafiry, topazy, rubiny i bursztyny, tworzące połączone symbole Narodu Ognia i Plemion Wody. Natomiast na złotym pierścionku uformowano kwiat lotosu z masy perłowej, mieniącej się wszystkimi kolorami tęczy. Nie dało się ukryć, że na stworzenie tych maleńkich dzieł sztuki poświęcił mnóstwo czasu i energii. W tej samej chwili w głowie chłopca zapaliła się lampka - podczas świąt na Biegunie Południowym wydawało mu się, że słyszał o znaczeniu takiego podarku, a podobny pierścień widział na palcu matki...

-Cieszę się!- mag ognia wziął głęboki wdech, po czym spojrzał na niego poważnym wzrokiem. -Chciałabym poprosić Korrę, aby została moją żoną.

Chłopiec wstrzymał oddech. Podświadomie spodziewał się, że prędzej czy później usłyszy to zdanie, ale to oznaczało, że jego najgorsze obawy mogły się spełnić.

-Nie mogę zmusić cię do tego, abyś zaakceptował Korrę, ale chciałbym, żebyś zastanowił się, dobrze? Kiedy podejmiesz decyzję, powiedz mi.

Skończywszy jeść, Altan podziękował za śniadanie, zabrał drugie śniadanie do szkoły i wyszedł z mieszkania, oszołomiony słowami opiekuna. Parę razy nieomal wpadł pod jadące Satomobile, chociaż bardzo starał się uważać. W szkole zaś nie potrafił skupić się na lekcjach, gdyż jego myśli krążyły wyłącznie wokół planowanych oświadczyn detektywa.

Altan niewiele wiedział na temat małżeństwa poza tym, że aby się pobrać, obydwie osoby musiały się kochać. Widział to, gdy spędzał czas z rodzicami, w ich uśmiechu, oczach, drobnych gestach. Zdarzały się oczywiście kłótnie, w każdym małżeństwie do nich dochodziło, ale kończyły się szybko, gdyż chodziło o błahe sprawy. Pamiętał tylko jedną poważną kłótnię, która pokazała mu prawdziwą siłę miłości. Stało to na rok przed ich śmiercią, kiedy zachorował na ognistą grypę, chorobę przytrafiającą się tylko magom ognia. Ponieważ jedynie on w rodzinie wykazywał magiczne zdolności, rodzice nie wiedzieli, jak powinni się nim zaopiekować. Okazało się, że konieczna była interwencja lekarza i zakup lekarstw, na które nie było ich stać. Jego matka, nie mogąc wytrzymać bezczynności, chciała sprzedać złoty grzebień (podarek zaręczynowy) i chodzić do pracy na dwie zmiany, na co nie zgodził się ojciec. Zaczęli kłócić się o to, które z nich ma rację, co wkrótce przerodziło się w oskarżenie o to, kto zawinił, że Altan zachorował, aż wreszcie tata nie wytrzymał i wyszedł z domu, trzaskając głośno drzwiami. Przez cały wieczór panowała absolutna cisza, przerywana jedynie pokasływaniem chorego chłopca. Kiedy wydawało się, że nic nie obniży jego wysokiej temperatury, do pokoju wszedł uzdrowiciel, który natychmiast zaczął przygotowywać leki dla dziecka. Po ich podaniu wydobył wodę z bukłaka, dzięki której zaczął skutecznie ochładzać chłopca. Po jakimś czasie Altan czuł się na tyle dobrze, że mógł bez wirowania w głowie podnieść się i porozmawiać z rodzicami. Nic jednak nie powiedział, widząc jak przepraszają się wzajemnie za niepotrzebny wybuch gniewu. Od tamtej pory już nigdy nie pokłócili się, a on bardzo cieszył się z tego powodu.

Nie musiał zastanawiać się zbyt długo nad swoją decyzją. W zachowaniu swojego opiekuna mógł dostrzec bezgraniczną miłość do Avatar, na którą czekał, według jego obliczeń, już od pięciu lat. Sposób, w jaki o niej mówił, trenowanie z nią tak, aby mogła wykorzystać swe zdolności i walczyć z kimś równym sobie, inteligentne (i czasem złośliwe) wytykanie błędów w rozumowaniu, nawet smak potraw wyjawiał, jak wiele znaczyła dla niego kobieta.

Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek był pierwszym, który wyruszył do domu. Miał świadomość, jak duże ryzyko dla niego niosła ta decyzja, ale nie potrafił zrobić inaczej. Chciał, aby Mako był szczęśliwy, nieważne, jak bardzo się bał tego, co może się stać później. _Jeśli... jeśli tata nie będzie mnie już chciał... nie będę nalegał_. Tak jak kochał przybranego ojca, nie mógł pozwolić, aby był on nieszczęśliwy. W głębi czuł, że pogodził się z konsekwencjami swego wyboru.

Zanim się zorientował, co się działo, na ulicy zawyły syreny alarmowe. Oznaczało to, że w tę stronę zmierzał, jeżeli jeszcze nie dotarł, gang ścigany przez policję. Natychmiast rozumiał, że musi się ukryć, jednak z każdą sekundą jego szanse na znalezienie schronienia malały. Zaczął więc biec przed siebie, czując nadciągającą Triadę Trzech Gróźb (kilka dni wcześniej Mako wspominał, że zamierzają pozbyć się tej triady raz na zawsze). Szkolny plecak nie przeszkadzał mu w biegu - kiedy zamieszkał u policjanta, dokładał on wszelkich starań, aby chłopiec był przygotowany na wszelkie ewentualności, również na ucieczkę. Gdy tylko nadarzała się okazja, magowie ognia ćwiczyli najróżniejsze umiejętności, w tym bieganie z obciążeniem, oczywiście niewielkim z racji na wiek chłopca.

To, że znalazł się w samym środku walki, szybciej usłyszał niż zobaczył. Nie zatrzymywał się jednak, chociaż czuł trzęsącą się pod jego stopami ziemię, a kątem oka widział strzelające płomienie i błyskawice z rękawic. Nagle w oddali zamajaczył mu mundur, który widział niemalże każdego dnia. Wiedział, że skoro jego przybrany ojciec zjawił się na miejscu, to wszystko wkrótce się skończy. Przyspieszył bieg, zręcznie omijając lecące w powietrzu płyty chodnikowe, służące za amunicję.

Niestety w tym momencie szczęście go opuściło. Jeden z magów wstrząsnął ziemią tak mocno, że Altan przewrócił się i uderzył głową w asfalt. Wzrok mu się zmącił, lecz mimo to podniósł się chwiejnie na nogach i próbował biec dalej, lecz z marnym skutkiem, gdyż nogi stały się równie ciężkie co ołów. Stało się dla niego jasne, że jest łatwym do trafienia celem. Widząc zwracającego się w jego stronę maga, przed oczyma stanęła mu scena sprzed ponad roku, prawie dwóch. Nie istniały wtedy jeszcze żadne systemy ostrzegawcze, dlatego kiedy doszło do bitwy triad, jego rodzice, niemagowie, nie mieli żadnych szans. Znajdowali się w złym miejscu, w złym czasie. On przeżył tylko dlatego, ponieważ rozwiązały mu się buty i zatrzymał się, by je zawiązać. Usłyszał jeszcze śmiech matki, a następnie głośny wybuch tuż za rogiem. Wtedy też jeden mag popatrzył na niego i skierował swoją magię przeciw niemu, ale tamtego dnia był tak zszokowany, że nie mógł zrobić nic poza pobiegnięciem w tył. Tym razem nie mógł niczego takiego zrobić. Jego serce zadrżało jedynie, kiedy zobaczył kamień posłany w jego stronę z tak dużą siłą, że bez problemu straciłby głowę.

Gdy skała miała w niego uderzyć, tuż przed nim pojawił się cień. Trafiony przez głaz w sam środek piersi funkcjonariusz odleciał do tyłu, przewracając chłopca po raz drugi tego dnia. Momentalnie Altan odzyskał władzę w nogach, a wzrok mu się wyostrzył, tylko po to, by zobaczyć, kto go uratował. Głos uwiązł mu w gardle na widok leżącego w bezruchu Mako, którego siła uderzenia odrzuciła kilka metrów dalej. Przez jedną przerażającą chwilę zdawało mu się, że jego opiekun nie oddychał, ale zaraz potem policjant wziął gwałtowny, ostry wdech i spróbował podnieść się. Przyłożył dłoń do ust, nie mogąc przestać kaszleć.

-Mako!- głos ten należał do Korry. Podbiegła do niego, tworząc wokoło barierę z powietrza. -Cholera, nie mam wody! Musimy cię stąd zabrać...

-Zabierz go- przerwał jej blednący mag ognia, stanąwszy na nogach. Oddychał ciężko i z trudem, jedną rękę przyłożył do żeber, licząc, że to choć trochę zmniejszy ból. Drugą wskazywał na Altana, który patrzył na niego z przerażeniem.

 _To przeze mnie. To przeze mnie_ _..._

-Weź go... w bezpieczne miejsce. Skończę... szybko...- powiedział, po czym z prawie niewidocznym spowolnieniem rzucił się w pogoń za zmierzającymi w stronę elektrowni członków triady, jak gdyby był przyzwyczajony do walki przy urazach.

-Ufam ci- szepnęła Avatar, a jej oczy na ułamek sekundy zalśniły bielą.

W następnej chwili złapała chłopca za rękę i z nadludzką wręcz prędkością pociągnęła go w przeciwną stronę. Na początku Altan chciał się opierać i pomóc ojcu, lecz zrozumiał, że jego pomoc na nic się nie zda. Mógłby jedynie jeszcze bardziej rozproszyć opiekuna, który i tak już wystarczająco ucierpiał, ponieważ on nie uważał i sprawił, że Mako musiał go chronić. Chciał, aby policjantowi nic więcej się już nie stało.

Chociaż oddalili się od obszaru bitwy miejskiej, wciąż słyszalne były zgrzyt metalu, szum wody, trzask płomieni i głuche uderzenia skał. Dostrzegłszy, że chłopiec jest zbyt zmęczony, aby dalej biec, Korra skręciła z najbliższą uliczkę. Kiedy zatrzymali się, Altan prawie przewrócił się ze zmęczenia. Upewniwszy się, że okolica jest bezpieczna, kobieta przyzwała żywioł powietrza i uniosła się w górę, by wrócić i pomóc policji. Jej zaplecione w luźny warkocz włosy unosiły się na wietrze.

Zatrzymała się na moment i spojrzała z góry na młodego maga. Przez jej napiętą ze zdenerwowania twarz przemknął łagodny uśmiech.

-Musi mu bardzo na tobie zależeć.

Nim jednak zdołała oddalić choćby na kilka metrów, dach jednego z budynków elektrowni miejskiej eksplodował. Konstrukcja stanęła w ogniu, a wtedy niemalże jednocześnie ustały walki między policją a członkami triady.

* * *

-Ale ten dyżur był ciężki! Mam ochotę jedynie wrócić do domu i paść na łóżko. Cieszę się, że to już koniec!

-Szczęściarz, mi zostały jeszcze dwie godziny... Jak prezentuje się bilans tej akcji, Zhu?

Zaszeleściły dokumenty.

-Cóż... Trzynastu zabitych i dwudziestu rannych po stronie Trzech Gróźb. Z policji, na szczęście, nikt nie zginął, chociaż kilku wyraźnie spieszyło się na tamten świat. Najgorzej miał się jeden z policjantów, którzy znajdowali się w elektrowni. Musieliśmy sprowadzić do niego jeszcze jednego uzdrowiciela, ponieważ ja i Ming nie dalibyśmy rady utrzymać go przy życiu. Uwierzycie, że wcześniej trzymał się mimo pięciu złamanych żeber i stłuczonych płuc? Pracuję na tym oddziale już dwadzieścia lat, ale jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzył mi się przypadek, by człowiek przeżył przy trzydziestu pięciu procentach uszkodzenia płuc.

-Czy nie masz na myśli Mako, jedynego maga ognia w załodze Lin Beifong?

-Dokładnie.

-Na podstawie jego urazu sprzed trzech lat napisałem pracę doktorską!

-To ty to napisałeś? Nie dziwię się, że przyznali ci za tę pracę tytuł. Dokonałeś prawie niemożliwego- ktoś wstawił wodę w czajniku. Do rozmówców dołączyła kolejna osoba, tym razem kobieta.

-Gdzie go teraz trzymacie?

-Wciąż na intensywnej, w sali 206, ale uwierz mi, że dzisiaj ma się o wiele lepiej. To silny gość, zaskakująco dobrze reaguje na magię i leki, więc sądzę, że powinien odzyskać przytomność w ciągu najbliższych kilku godzin. Mimo to niech nikt nie myśli, że wypuszczę go stąd prędzej niż za dwa tygodnie!

Wysoka postać zbliżyła się do drzwi, po czym, ku zdumieniu Korry, Bolina i Altana, uchyliła je.

-Zamiast czatować pod gabinetem, wystarczyło zapukać- na słowa medyka siedzący pod pomieszczeniem zaczerwienili się lekko z zażenowania.

-Czy możemy go zobaczyć? Wiem, że wciąż jest nieprzytomny, ale nie wrócę do domu, dopóki nie będę pewny, że jest bezpieczny- powiedział mag ziemi, kręcąc się niespokojnie.

Lekarz pokręcił głową, ale zgodził się.

-Idźcie na drugie piętro, czwarte drzwi po prawej. Pozwólcie mu odpocząć, nawet jeżeli się obudzi.

Cała trójka zeszła po schodach piętro niżej i zgodnie z instrukcją wzdłuż korytarza. Po drodze mijali sale, w których znajdowali się inni ranni policjanci. Widząc przechodzących Bolina i Altana, machali im na powitanie - utrzymywali bowiem przyjacielskie stosunki z Mako, który mimo swojego czasem nieprzyjemnego zachowania był w ich opinii pomysłowym i opiekuńczym towarzyszem.

Ostrożnie otworzyli drzwi do pachnącego środkami antyseptycznymi pomieszczenia. Wśród białej pościeli, przy ustawionym obok okna łóżku leżał mag ognia. Dookoła niego poustawiano przeróżne aparatury, ale na szczęście większość z nich została już odłączona. Zdecydowana większość ciała chroniona była przez bandaże, zaś na jego zazwyczaj spiętej twarzy umieszczono respirator, ułatwiający mu oddychanie.

Mag ziemi odetchnął z ulgą, widząc swojego brata.

-Całe szczęście jest cały... Zaskakujące jest to, że wydaje się bardzo rozluśniony.

-A dziwisz się? Ludzkie mięśnie tracą całe swoje napięcie, kiedy ciało zasypia!

Podczas gdy Korra żegnała się z Bolinem (który musiał wrócić do małej Toph), Altan przyjrzał się opiekunowi i spostrzegł, że ten poruszył dłonią. Podszedł bliżej, a wtedy mężczyzna powoli uchylił powieki, spod których wyłoniły się jeszcze zasnute mgłą tęczówki. Chociaż wciąż był bardzo słaby, odruchowo rozejrzał się za kurtką, do której włożono należący do niego czerwony szalik oraz, co zauważył chwilę później, pudełko z prezentem zaręczynowym.

Avatar podbiegła do łóżka.

-Hej... wszyscy cali?- zapytał Mako, zsunąwszy maskę z nosa i ust.

-Jesteś głupcem- mruknęła w odpowiedzi Korra, walcząc ze wzbierającymi się w oczach łzami.

-Ty jesteś Avatarem.

-Obydwie rzeczy są prawdziwe- obydwoje uśmiechali się lekko, a Altan nagle zrozumiał, że te kilka zdań wiele znaczy dla zakochanych. Uznał więc, że powinien wyjść i zostawić ich samych, lecz wtedy powstrzymał go Mako, jak gdyby doskonale znał jego myśli.

-Nie zostawię cię, pamiętasz o tym?

Impuls sprawił, że chłopiec postanowił zaryzykować. Miał wrażenie, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, to jego opiekun będzie się wahał, dlatego sięgnął do kurtki detektywa. Pewnym ruchem podał pudełko Avatar (ku zdziwieniu Mako, który wyglądał, jakby lada moment miał znów stracić przytomność).

Korra popatrzyła na niego z zaskoczeniem.

-Tylko... nie oczekuj, że nagle będę cię inaczej nazywał- powiedział zadziwiająco pewnym tonem.

Kobieta zamikła na kilka chwil, a potem roześmiała się głośno, momentalnie rozluźniając atmosferę.

-Czy twój syn właśnie wyraził zgodę, abyś mi się oświadczył?

-Najwyraźniej tak- odparł, po czym dodał ciszej -dziękuję.

Altan wzrokiem zapytał przybranego ojca, czy zamierza przejść do czynów. Mimo swojej bardzo słabej kondycji,

-Wiem, że pewnie nie tak wyobrażałaś sobie ten dzień. Prawdę mówiąc, ja również nie. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że chciałbym, abyś za mnie wyszła. Kocham cię, Korro. Dlatego pytam - zostaniesz moją żoną?

-Tak, zostanę twoją żoną- szepnęła, ostrożnie ściskając dłoń narzeczonego. Drugą złapała za bluzę chłopca i przyciągnęła go do łóżka, aby zarówno ona jak i Mako mogli go uścisnąć.

Widząc ich szczęśliwe twarze, Altan wiedział, że podjął słuszną decyzję.

* * *

-Wróciłem!

Przekroczywszy próg, Mako ściągnął buty i powiesił kurtkę, a następnie przeszedł korytarzem do salonu, w którym czekali na niego Altan i Korra. Kobieta rozłożyła się na kanapie, gładząc zaokrąglony brzuch, zaś młody mag usadowił się obok Nagi, która postanowiła przespać się po ciężkim dniu.

Policjant uścisnął syna na powitanie, pogłaskał niedźwiedziopsa i minął stół, by ucałować żonę w dłoń. Zawsze, gdy to robił, Avatar uśmiechała się.

-Jak minął wam dzień?

-Zaliczyłem sprawdzian wiedzy teoretycznej z magii wody- odparł chłopiec, wskazując leżący na jego kolanach arkusz testowy.

-Mógłbyś powiedzieć coś Tenzinowi i Raiko? Chyba twierdzą, że ciąża czyni mnie niezdolną do chronienia świata!- stwierdziła Korra.

-Raczej jeszcze bardziej nieprzewidywalną, mamo.

Podczas gdy Korra próbowała dogonić Altana, Mako zaśmiał się. Miał rodzinę, do której mógł wracać.


End file.
